STAR TREK: LEGACY
by TheSciFiWriter
Summary: AU-Star Trek: Legacy follows after Star Trek: Voyager. In the late 24th century...potential candidates from all corners of the Federation enlist in the hopes of one day attaining commission into the prestigious ranks of Starfleet, but for five cadets, it is their legacy. EP1: TRIAL BY FIRE (1-10, complete), EP2: ENEMY MINE (11-19, ongoing), Coming Soon-EP3: The Few, the Elite.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N – The prologue now reflects the destruction of Romulus as the catalyst for the war with the Breen.**_

 **Prologue**

On stardate 5880.0607 (2387 AD), the Sigma Draconis star exploded destroying the Romulan Star Empire's homeworld of Romulus. It is commonly agreed that its destruction was the catalyst for the new war.

After the destruction of Romulus, the Breen, one of signatories of the Treaty of Bajor, sensed weakness and pounced. A fleet of approximately three Breen ships poured into the Alpha Quadrant and conducted a massive and well-orchestrated surprise attack against all four of the Alpha Quadrant superpowers: the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire, the Cardassian Union and the Federation of Planets.

The Breen emerged victorious and captured several key systems in the Alpha Quadrant. Reeling from the defeat, the Alpha Quadrant powers form a tepid alliance to combat the Breen.

How the Breen achieved such a decisive victory is unknown. Why they attacked is an enigma. What is certain is that if the tide of war continues Starfleet's defeat is inescapable, the destruction of the Federation inevitable and the fall of the Alpha Quadrant itself, irrevocable.

 **EPISODE I: TRIAL BY FIRE**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Legends**

Commissioned on stardate 5882.1102 (2389 AD) _Enterprise-F_ symbolizes a significant shift in Starfleet Command's strategy in the design of Federation starships. Unlike her predecessors, _Enterprise-F_ is highly militarized and lacks the civilian aspects of previous iterations. From multi-phasic shields to temporal sensors systems, and quantum torpedoes to multi-spectrum phaser banks, _Enterprise-F_ represented the pinnacle of Federation technology. For all the Federation's advancements in starship design technology, _Enterprise-F_ 's trans-warp drive is the stuff of legend. Capable of warp 9.995, _Enterprise-F_ could out run any ship in the Alpha Quadrant.

 _Enterprise-F_ 's bridge is a third larger than that of the _Enterprise-D_. Spacious and oval in shape, it houses two turbolifts at either end divide the rear of the bridge. The rear of the bridge is lined with stations that control everything from artificial gravity to the warp inducing nacelles. The front half of the bridge is less crowded and mostly occupied by a magnificent main viewer screen 40 feet wide by 10 feet high. Two silkscreened pathways that lead from the turbolifts proudly adorn the Starfleet insignia which repeats again in larger scale at the base of the main viewer. At the center of the bridge, closest to the main view, are three terminals. From the captain's perspective at port (left) is helm control. Operations is at starboard (right) and at center is tactical.

Jonathan Kirk rises from the captain's chair and stands tall. Jonathan Kirk, son of Peter Kirk and grandson of George Kirk, is the great nephew of James T. Kirk. Though charming, intelligent and motivated, Jonathan lacks the confidence of his great uncle and struggles from the pressure of living up to the Kirk name. Jonathan's admiration for the new _Enterprise_ variant is interrupted by an incoming transmission.

"Sir, we are receiving a distress signal," says Marina Riker stationed at operations.

Marina Riker, Human-Betazoid, daughter of William and Deanna Troy Riker, raven-haired and blue-eyed, carries herself with a gracefulness that could only be attributed to her mother. A graduate student of physiology, psychology and linguistics, she is as obsessed with the biology of the living organisms as she is with sentient behavior. Enthusiastic and compassionate, Marina is open, caring and quick to offer care to those who are in need.

"On speaker," replies Jonathan Kirk.

"This is the Kobayashi Maru. We have struck a clocked mine. Our hull has been breached and we have sustained many causalities..." says the Captain of the Kobayashi Maru.

The captain's voice breaks up and momentarily cuts out.

Kobayashi Maru your transmission is breaking up, do you receive us?" replies Marina Riker.

Silence is the only response.

"Tactical. Display data for the Kobayashi Maru on main viewer," orders Jonathan Kirk.

Alexander, son of Worf, calls up data on the Kobayashi Maru to the main viewer. Raised by his father's parents, Alexander did not inherit his father's physical stature or presence, and so fosters a deep insecurity surrounding his origins. However, he did acquire his mother's beauty as many of his peers consider him quite handsome. Alexander's attempt to integrate with his people failed during the Dominion war and so he made the difficult choice to enlist in Starfleet. Alexander struggles to find his calling feeling imprisoned by the colorful history and notoriety of his family's past.

"Kobayashi Maru, Class III Neutronic Fuel Carrier, Crew 81, Passengers 350," reads out an automated computer voice.

"Damn, 50 more passengers," remarks Jonathan Kirk.

Marina Riker tries again to hail the distressed ship.

" _Enterprise_ to Kobayashi Maru, do you receive us?" repeats Riker.

"... _Enterprise_ , we've lost main power and are unable to maintain life support..." replies the Captain of the Kobayashi Maru.

" _Enterprise_ to Kobayashi Maru, can you give us your coordinates?"

" _Enterprise_ , our position is Delta Hydra, section 10. _Enterprise_ , can you assist? Can you assist?!"

Jonathan turns to Alexander:"Tactical, position analysis of the Kobayashi Maru on the main viewer,"

The Kobayashi Maru flashes as a small blue dot deep beyond a web-shaped grid labeled the 'neutral zone.'

"They are deep in neutral zone territory. We shouldn't even bother," Alexander Worf yawns. Jonathan shoots him a look, but the Klingon just shakes his head and grunts.

Jonathan points harshly for Alexander to return his attention to the console.

"Yes sir," Alexander Worf replies as he reluctantly turns back to his station.

Jonathan forcefully keys his titanium-colored triangular-shaped communicator pinned to his Starfleet cadet uniform.

"Bridge to Engineering, standby for trans-warp speed,"

"Acknowledge Bridge," replies Chief Engineer Gates.

Jonathan takes a seat in the captain's chair and shuffles in it for comfort. He finds none and then simply leans forward. "Helm, plot an intercept course for the neutral zone,"

"May I remind the captain that entering the neutral zone is a violation of treaty," Saren Spock interjects in a methodically slow and calm monotone.

Saren Spock, daughter of Spock and Saavik, is half vulcan, one-quarter Romulan and one-quarter Human. Being of mixed heritage, Saren suffered through a very difficult childhood. Though highly intelligent and resourceful, Saren's inability to control her temper in extreme situations threatens to derail her career in Starfleet. But in this instance, she speaks from reason and without emotion.

"Noted; engage," responds Kirk.

Saren simply returns her attention to the sensor readings of her science station without further protest. Outside, _Enterprise-F_ 's immense hull appears to briefly stretch out to infinity before jumping to warp. On the bridge the crew waits quietly as they approach their destination.

"ETA sixty seconds," reports Worf.

Jonathan keys his insignia.

"Bridge to transporter room, standby transporters to beam all survivors directly to Shuttle Bay 2,"

"Acknowledged bridge," says a crewwoman's voice over the communicator.

Jonathan taps his communicator again.

"Shuttle Bay 1, stand by shuttle craft to retrieve escape pods," he says.

"Shuttle Bay 1 acknowledges,"

A third keying of his insignia completes the trio of orders.

"Captain to Med Bay, standby to receive casualties in Shuttle Bay 2,"

"Med Bay acknowledges,"

 _Enterprise-F_ drops out of trans-warp and approaches the lifeless Kobayashi Maru, but does so by crossing an invisible yet sacrosanct boundary.

"Warning, USS _Enterprise_ has entered the neutral zone. USS _Enterprise_ is now in violation..." reports the automated computer with its mechanical intonations.

"Discontinue automated warnings," Kirk interrupts.

"Yes sir," replies Genevieve Picard and deactivates the warnings from her console and then focuses her piercing blue eyes ahead on the main viewer.

Genevieve Picard – the product love child of Admiral Jean-Luc Picard and Vash. Tragically, Vash died while Genevieve was still a child. Only later in womanhood was her existence revealed, to which most would have celebrated. However, Admiral Picard never accepted Genevieve as his daughter. Vash's life was in stark contrast to the admiral's and so her relationship with her revered father remained distant.

"Hail them," orders Kirk.

" _Enterprise_ to Kobayashi Maru, please respond?" calls Riker. After a moment, she echoes the call again. " _Enterprise_ to Kobayashi Maru, do you receive us?"

Another long moment passes.

"Sir, I've lost their signal," she reports.

"Scans indicate there are no ships in the vicinity!" Exclaims Worf.

"Sir! Three D'deridex-class, B-type Romulan Warbirds are decloaking dead ahead!" yells Genevieve Picard.

"It's an ambush!" yells Worf.

"Red alert!" barks Kirk.

"Red alert! Red alert! All stations, condition red. All stations, condition red," intones _Enterprise_ 's computerized voice over the loud speaker over the sirens wailing throughout the ship.

"Sir, our best course of action would be to retreat," Spock suggests.

"We did that last time, this time we're going to fight," replies Kirk. "Raise shields, load all photon and quantum torpedoes bays; charge all multi-phasic

phaser banks to full power,"

Worf straightens up in excitement.

"Finally, battle," exclaims the young Klingon. "Tactical ready, sir!"

Jonathan ignores the outburst.

"Sir, Romulan Warbirds are locking on disruptors," Worf hastily reports.

"Helm, evasive maneuvers," Kirk says loudly.

"Yes sir," concurs Picard.

Genevieve expertly navigates the starship from her console, rapidly tapping buttons to convey the captain's order. The _Enterprise-F_ swiftly maneuvers underneath the trio of Romulan Warbirds to avoid a direct volley of fire.

"Tactical, standby photon torpedoes. Target the port ship, firing pattern sierra." orders Kirk. Satisfied at the change in position, he orders loudly to tactical. "Fire!"

Worf targets the left ship and fires a volley of photon torpedoes. The torpedoes hit and heavily damage one of the Romulan ships. However, counter-fire from the other two Warbirds strike the front section of the _Enterprise_. "Report!" yells Kirk.

"Shields holding, minimal damage," Worf responds.

"Tactical, return fire!"

The _Enterprise_ returns a volley of phaser fire back at the Romulan Warbirds.

"They're breaking off, sir."

"Target the single Warbird at coordinates 10-2 mark 2-9. Standby photon torpedoes, firing pattern Epsilon."

Worf targets the separated Romulan ship.

"Fire!" Kirk says excitedly but with distress.

 _Enterprise_ torpedo bay unleashes a volley of torpedoes that slam into the evading Romulan ship.

"Sir, look out!" shouts Worf.

A salvo of torpedoes and disruptor fire hits the _Enterprise_ 's starboard side. Sparks fly out of the equipment on the bridge.

"Damage Report," says Kirk as he extinguishes a small, erupting fire.

"We've lost power to lateral thrusters," says Picard. "Hull breach on Deck 11."

"Erect a force field to seal the breach on Deck 11. Divert power from decks 10 and 12 to compensate."

A Romulan Warbird hurtles towards the _Enterprise_ , threatening to collide with her.

"Helm, evasive maneuvers. Down! Down! Down!"

 _Enterprise_ swoops under the Warbird just barely avoiding a collision.

"Aft phasers. Fire!"

Worf targets and fires a stinging phaser pulse at the passing enemy ship.

"Helm, come about to coordinates 11.7 mark 12. Tactical standby phaser banks, target the port ship,"

When the _Enterprise-F_ moves into firing position, Kirk clenches his fist, "Fire!"

A massive phaser blast hits the port Romulna Warbird. It explodes.

"Direct hit sir!" Worf reports. "Romulan Warbird destroyed!"

Only a second passes before a massive volley of Romulan disruptor fire hits the _Enterprise_ 's starboard side. _Enterprise_ 's bridge shakes violently from the impact. A console catches fire. Kirk quickly grabs an extinguisher and smothers the flames. Between the damage incurred on the bridge and the red alert alarm, it becomes increasing difficult for anyone to hear one another.

"Shields collapsing!" screams Worf.

"Divert warp power to the shields!" shouts back Kirk.

"Engineering to Bridge. Warp engines are offline," says Chief Engineer Gates who can barely be heard. "We're barely holding on here!"

"Sir, phaser banks have lost power," states Worf. "Photon torpedoes are inoperable."

"Helm, do we have impulse power?" asks Kirk.

"Negative sir," Picard replies.

Kirk keys his insignia.

"Bridge to Engineering, we need impulse power now," Kirk pleads into his communicator.

"Captain, the Warbirds are coming about for another pass," Worf interjects in distress.

"Engineering. Engineering, come in!" yells Kirk.

"Engineering to bridge, we need a few minutes to reset the main energizer!" replies the chief engineer.

"We don't have a few minutes!"

"Romulan Warbirds are almost in firing range!" Worf exclaims.

Stressed, Kirk stands up in neurotic fashion from the captain's chair.

"Operations, standby to decompress Shuttle Bay 1 on my command," he orders.

Marina enters the command codes to open _Enterprise_ 's shuttle bay doors. Picard watches as the Romulan Warbirds closes in.

"Captain, Romulan Warbirds are locking on," says Worf.

"Stand by," responds Kirk.

"Sir?" asks an impatient Picard.

"They have a target lock!" screams Worf.

"Decompress. Now. Now. Now!" hastens Kirk.

Marina deactivates the force field in Shuttle Bay 1. A massive gust of air hurtles out of the shuttle bay, jerking the _Enterprise_ awkwardly into an unpredictable spiral, avoiding the remaining disruptor fire from the two Romulan Warbirds. A pair of _Enterprise_ 's shuttlecrafts are forced out by the sudden de-pressurization and float into the path of the pursuing ships. Surprised by the debris, the Warbirds break off their attack to avoid colliding with the derelict shuttlecrafts.

" _Engineering to Bridge – main power is back online_ ," states Chief Engineer Gates over the communicator.

"Restoring shields. Phasers at full power," reports Worf.

"Fire phasers," Kirk says sternly.

Worf fires a stinging phaser blast at the lead ship. It loses power and shutters from the strike.

"Direct hit!" exclaims Worf.

The Romulan Warbird begins to drift lifeless, Kirk seizes on the opportunity.

"Lock on photon torpedoes, maximum yield, maximum spread," he orders. "Fire!"

A volley of torpedoes strikes the bow of the Romulan Warbird ship and it explodes into countless tiny fragments.

"Ahhhhhh!" screams out a primal Worf. His gloating is cut short as the third and remaining Warbird comes about and counter-attacks with a strafe of disruptor fire accompanied by a volley of its own photon torpedoes that strikes the _Enterprise_ in various sections. Consoles on the bridge explode and the main display viewer fractures.

"Damage report!" Kirk yells, sweating.

"Multiple reports from all over the ship, sir!" cries out Riker. "Deck 8 and 9 report casualties; Decks 11 and 12 has sustained major damage!"

"Understood," replies Kirk. "Medical teams to Deck 8 and 9. Repair crews report to Decks 11 and 12."

As Jonathan is giving out orders, another rapid foray of fire from the Romulan ship fatally slams into the _Enterprise_. Sparks fly, fire erupts.

"Shields collapsing," yells Worf with smoke all around.

"Bridge to engineering, talk to me!" yells Kirk into his communicator.

" _Captain, we've lost main power. Anti-matter is leaking from the reactor. I have deactivated the main energizer to the trans-warp engines. Enterprise is drawing all power from backup energy cells. Starboard nacelle has sustained critical damage,_ "

Suddenly an alarm sounds off on the bridge.

" _Captain, we have a core breach in engineering!_ " screams out the chief engineer.

Jonathan looks down in disgust and then covers his head with his hands in despair. Accepting the defeat that bears imminent, he then stands up from the captain's chair and keys his insignia.

"All hands abandon ship. I repeat all hands abandon ship!"

"Sir, escape pods are inoperative and we have lost all shuttlecrafts from Shuttle Bay 1 from decompression," declares Picard through smoke and flames.

"Damn it," mutters Kirk as he sits back down in his captain's chair in disappointment.

" _Engineering to Bridge - we have a coolant leak, I repeat a coolant leak! Primary reactor core is going critical..._ "

"Bridge to Engineering, eject the core, I repeat eject the core now!" Kirk yells. "Eject! Eject!"

A blinding light envelopes the bridge, followed by a nautical boatswain call whistle that silences the sounds of chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Postmortem**

"Freeze simulation," commands a voice.

"Oh shhh..." Worf chides.

A trio of Starfleet officers appear through the still smoke.

"Attention, commander on deck!" announces the lead officer.

Kirk, Picard, Riker, Spock and Worf rush to form a line and stand at attention. A silhouette of a tall and slender man stands over the cadets. He eyes the bridge and notices the wavering of the five cadets against the artificially frozen environment. Jonathan strains to make out his features but they are obscured by the blinding illumination. However, his distinct voice easily gives away his identity.

"At ease, cadets!" says Commander Tuvok.

At ease they stand.

"I see you have discovered new ways in destroying the Enterprise and losing your lives in the process," he remarks.

"Yes sir," sighs Kirk as he ponders for a moment. "Do you have any suggestions, sir?"

Commander Tuvok walks out of the light and into better view.

"Suggestions, cadet? Carefully consider the choices that you make because it is extremely cold in space. Arch."

Holodeck 4's arch materializes and Commander Tuvok comes face to face with Kirk.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your team has exhausted your simulation practice credits for the Kobayashi Maru," Tuvok announces. "End program."

 _Enterprise-F_ 's bridge vanishes instantly and all that remains is the harsh yellow grid lines separating the glossy black interior of Holodeck 4.

"Unfortunate," remarks Spock.

"Indeed," Tuvok replies.

Jonathan is still agitated by the revelation.

"I can't see what we missed sir," he pleads.

Tuvok gently raises an eyebrow in characteristically Vulcan fashion.

"Then, cadet, you will remain perplexed. Dismissed."

Tuvok and the two officers leave Holodeck 4. Worf frowns and then makes his way for the exit as well. As he makes for the hatch door, Kirk grabs his shoulder from behind and spins him around.

"Why can't you take this seriously?" yells Kirk. "You better get on board with the team if you ever want to be in Starfleet."

Worf slaps Kirk's hand off his shoulder and growls.

"Counsel yourself Kirk. Accept your destiny – you will never be in command of a starship," Worf snarls.

Jonathan takes the offensive and aggressively moves face to face with his bulky adversary. Genevieve quickly intervenes.

"Whoa," she carefully says while forcefully separating the angry pair.

"That's right, Kirk, hide behind the woman," Worf jests.

From out of nowhere, a stunning green female Orion cuts through the loitering cadets and embraces Worf with a deep passionate kiss. Jonathan frowns.

"I will be going now," taunts the Klingon.

With the Orion on his arm, Alexander shoulder bumps Jonathan out of his way. Jonathan angrily watches as the two disappear beyond the corridors of Starbase 3.

"Never took you for the jealous type," Picard remarks.

Jonathan shakes his head and sighs. "I just don't get it."

Genevieve pats him on the back.

"The mission or the girl?" she asks.

"Both."

She giggles and then pats him again on the shoulder as she passes him by.

"Drinks?" asks Kirk as he turns around.

"I'm not your type,"

"What's that?"

"Easy."

"Right…"

"I'll see you around,"

"Sure,"

Genevieve takes her leave as Marina comes out of Holodeck 4 looking a bit down.

"Sir," she says.

"Marina, it's me, Jonathan," Kirk replies, pointing to himself.

"Yes, Jonathan."

"It's ok, Marina. Go on, get some shut eye."

"Thank you," she responds with a smile. As she passes him, Marina turns around.

"Maybe next time we'll get it right," she says encouragingly.

"I'm sure we will," he smiles back.

Marina nods and takes her leave. Saren is the last to exit the Holodeck.

"Well," Kirk addresses Spock as she appears into view.

"I believe your performance in light of the situation was acceptable," she quips in near-monotone.

"But not good enough,"

"Not enough to graduate…" she reflects for a moment. "…or to survive."

Saren then takes her leave of Jonathan who is left pondering why he had failed, but more importantly to him, why he couldn't live up to the prestige of the name, Kirk.

 _ **A/N - Thank you for reading this chapter and if you enjoyed it please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Sleepless in Starfleet**

A sound wakes Kirk from a deep slumber. He hears it again, the chime of the doorbell to his quarters. Half asleep, Jonathan slowly drags himself to the door.

"What!" he yells.

"It's me," loudly whispers Picard. "Open up."

Jonathan struggles to find the entry console. He slides his hand across the biometric lock and the silver gray doors part.

"Jonathan, I've been waiting out here for over ten minutes," she exclaims. Genevieve then notices that Jonathan is dressed only in his underwear. "Where are the rest of your clothes?"

Kirk is mildly embarrassed. "I was asleep."

Genevieve gives him a once-over and then shrugs.

"Whatever," she remarks as she makes her way inside.

"Whatever?" Kirk responds in tow.

Genevieve neurotically rushes over to a terminal and inserts a memory crystal into a console as Jonathan follows.

"I was reading the specifications of the _Enterprise-F_ , and...I think I found something," she says. "Look, there's something strange about her construction."

"You realize, the _Enterprise-F_ is not a real ship," remarks Kirk.

"I know," replies Picard.

Genevieve displays a schematic of the _Enterprise-F_ on a large display screen. Kirk rubs his eyes to gain focus on the screen.

"Then what do you mean?" he yawns.

"I mean, she was way overdue, which is not completely unusual; what is unusual is the amount of cooling reactant she carries."

"Go on."

"Basically, she has the equivalent of three ships worth of cooling reactant," she smiles and looks at him directly.

"Okay..." he eyes back.

"It just doesn't make sense."

"And...?"

"That's it."

"You came all the way down here in the middle of the night to tell me that," he hesitates. "Wow, we're screwed!"

Kirk runs his hand through his hair in frustration. "Could this day get any worse?"

"It could. I could have sent Alexander to tell you," she grins.

"You're right..." he muses. "...that would have been worse."

Jonathan walks over to a secluded bar in the corner of the lounge. He drops a pair of ice cubes and a generous helping of scotch into a beautifully-adorned nautical-designed drinking glass. He takes a large gulp from his glass and then holds up the empty glass to Genevieve. She subtly shakes her head to abstain. Jonathan retires the second glass and then takes another sip from his own.

"You do realize we take on the Kobayashi Maru for real in a couple of days and if we don't score high enough, we're not going to be in Starfleet," he remarks, taking another generous sip. Kirk then loiters around the lounge and finally decides to sit down in a large comfortable-looking plaid colored chair. Not impressed in the least with Jonathan's attitude, Picard reluctantly takes a facing chair.

"Why are you like this?" she asks.

"Like what, Genevieve?"

"An insecure jerk, Jonathan."

Jonathan scoffs at her candor.

"I don't know," he says dismissively while staring at his half-empty glass. "Maybe it's because my last name is Kirk. Why are you like the way you are, Genevieve?"

Jonathan's tone annoys her.

"Like what?" she asks, folding her arms.

"Guarded. Distant. Circumspect. Virtues of your father?" he smirks.

Genevieve doesn't take the bait and instead sits back and stares at him carefully. Kirk leans in.

"You know, you and me, we are not all that different," he speaks quietly.

"Oh, I assure you, we are nothing alike," she rebuts.

"Really? There's a fire inside of you. I feel it. You want command just as much as I do, the difference is that you hide from it."

Genevieve stands up in anger. "You know there is a difference between."

"Enlighten me,"

"I don't go around with a big chip on my shoulder. Sure, I am a Picard, but my name is Genevieve Picard. Yours is just Kirk," she snaps, then makes her way out, but pauses just as the suite doors slide open.

"Good night, sir," she says, more softly.

As the doors come together behind her and close out the light from the outside, Jonathan rubs his forehead in distress. Unbridled anger stokes within Kirk and he stands up and paces around to exhaust it. As the cross section of _Enterprise-F_ 's schematic scrolls across the display viewer, he stares at it intensely. Intoxication sets in. Jonathan returns to his seat and eventually falls asleep.

As Jonathan sleeps, he dreams of the past. At first his mind flutters with random memories but then he begins to dream of his childhood. The dream turns to nightmare and intensifies as bullying children encircle him. They laugh harshly and incessantly mock a young boy They scream, but the voices aren't those of children – they are alien. Jonathan explodes out of his sleep. Sweating profusely, he rubs his forehead to soothe his mind. He sits up as he recalls a flicker of the painful memory that surfaced from his somber. It ignites a rage of fury and in anger Kirk picks up and throws his drinking glass hard at the lounge viewer screen. For a brief moment, he observes the Scotch and glass fly across the room before impacting the display viewer with a smash.

After a moment of sitting in disdain, Jonathan slowly pours out another generous helping of drink. As he does, he notices that lightning-shaped fractures have formed horizontally and vertically across the screen, strangely separating Enterprise's hull into cross sections. As he stares at the viewer screen, an epiphany dawns upon him. Ecstatically, he jumps forward and brings up a number of logs of supply runs sent to the Enterprise during her construction. He processes the multitudes of records that race across the screen and comes to but one conclusion.

"She's right!" he blurts out, looking about, lost in thought.

Without further thought, Jonathan walks out of his quarters, stumbling as he makes his way to Picard's quarters at a brisk pace. A crew woman eyes him and then chuckles as she passes by. Jonathan looks down and discovers he is still in his underwear. Attire not at all in line with Starfleet regulation regarding outwear on deck. Jonathan shakes off the embarrassment and continues onward. Upon arriving, he hastily and repeatedly rings the bell. Picard opens the door and is dressed in elegant white lingerie. Jonathan is momentarily stunned by her figure and awkwardly smiles at her.

"Hi. Okay, I need to talk to you," he says, breaking from his awkward pause.

Disturbed at Jonathan's presence and confusing demeanor, Genevieve returns a look of dismay. She crosses her arms and firmly stands guard to the entrance of her quarters.

"Did you forget your clothes again?" she asks sarcastically.

"No. What? No..."

"And you've been drinking,"

"Maybe,"

"I did tell you I'm not interested?"

"Not interested?" he straightens up.

"You're not interested in me?" she quips.

"What? No…well, yes I am, but that is not why I am here," Kirk rephrases, shifting his position and looking at her and around her awkwardly. Picard returns a stern but confused look.

"Listen, you're right! I am here to tell you, you are right," he slows down.

For a moment Genevieve processes Jonathan's statement and then steps aside from the entrance.

"Come in."

Jonathan enters. He realizes that this is the first time he has ever been in Picard's quarters. He scans the room and notices rare artifacts strategically displayed throughout the lounge. A fireplace at the end of the main room brightly flares up and crackles as if the flames were being stoked on a cold day. Kirk then notices a picture of a woman hanging over the holographic fireplace. Her piercing blue eyes resemble those of Genevieve's.

"My mother," she says. "She died when I was very young."

"I'm really sorry," he responds quietly.

"It's okay; it was a long time ago," she gestures to the seat in the corner. Kirk makes himself comfortable.

"I think _Enterprise-F_ is not just a simulation… it is a real starship, an experimental one," he explains emphatically.

"Excuse me?" she says, taking a seat close by.

"We both know the latest variant is the Enterprise-E. But the holodeck simulation of the _Enterprise-F_ is... just seems too real."

Jonathan turns to the console beside him and brings up the schematic of the _Enterprise-F_.

"And why would a simulated _Enterprise-F_ logs show she need three times the reactant coolant of a starship of a similar size and design? Because she's a real ship and Starfleet is using this simulation as cover for the real thing."

Kirk recalls several log files onto the console.

"I checked the supply logs again and they show extra deliveries,"

"Where did you get these?" she asks, perplexed.

"Don't ask," says Kirk as he recalls more logs. "All the supply logs are classified and encrypted, but the shuttle delivery schedule logs are not. The simulated _Enterprise-F_ had several dozen more shuttle deliveries than the Enterprise-E."

He points out another shuttle delivery log. "Right here!"

Picard perks up and stares carefully at the screen.

"Starfleet Command is hiding something..." he says, eyeing her from the side. "If we can figure out what they are hiding, maybe we can…"

"...win a no-win scenario."

 _ **A/N - Thank you for reading this chapter and if you enjoyed it please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Teamwork, Sacrifice and Unity**

"Suggestions?" Kirk asks his fellow cadets.

"We discontinue this line of thought," Spock bluntly replies.

"Why?"

"May I remind everybody present that any willful conspiracy or action to illicitly obtain classified operational specifications of a Starfleet vessel is an offense that carries the penalty of general court martial," she announces in Vulcan blandness.

"We understand," Kirk replies.

"I do not believe you do, sir."

"I could try and hack the terminal," interrupts Picard.

"No, a hack would leave too obvious a trail that would trace back to us," says Kirk.

"I have a suggestion," interjects Riker. "Cadet Davidson, his father is Admiral Davidson, stationed here on Star Base 3. He has clearance to access the classified material including the specifications of _Enterprise-F_. We could access his terminal directly in his quarters."

"How are you so certain he has access to the specifications of the _Enterprise-F_?" asks Picard.

"I'm certain he is allowing his son to use this data to get an edge on everybody else,"

"How do you know that?" Picard digs.

"I sensed it from him," Riker replies after some hesitation.

"Off course!" Kirk jumps. "I knew it, why didn't you tell us before?"

"You know why."

"Privacy? Marina, principles went out the window the moment he started using his dad's access codes to cheat."

"I could access…" adds Picard.

"No, no," Kirk interrupts. "I'll go."

"Wait, Kirk," Worf sternly chimes in. "I will access the terminal."

"I don't think so," Kirk scoffs.

"You don't understand, Kirk!"

Surprised by another outburst and affront to his would-be authority, Kirk pauses and waits for an explanation.

"I have had previous altercations with the Admiral's son. Davidson," says Alexander.

"Altercations?" Picard quirks a brow.

Worf turns his back to the group and sighs a deep breath.

"Bullying," he speaks low.

"Pardon me?" Picard asks.

"The Admiral's son, Davidson and his friends, bully me. For a Klingon, to be bullied, is… I could never tell anyone of this." He lowers his head as if in immediate regret. Unsteady silence falls over the team.

"But I'm a Klingon, and they would expect this sort of behavior from me," he states. "If I am caught, Starfleet would simply ignore my indiscretion."

Alexander then lifts his head and looks right into Jonathan's eyes.

"But you, they'll make an example out of you, Kirk."

Just the revelation that Worf was being bullied was enough for Kirk to nod in agreement with the suggestion. It isn't unheard for a Klingon to instigate a tussle. But if Worf was caught, Starfleet Command would, in the estimation of all present, most likely turn a blind eye, in part out of fear in upsetting a very fragile and needed alliance with the Klingon Empire. The current uncertainty in the Alpha Quadrant has garnered Worf a degree of immunity. Jonathan himself could attest to this. If caught, the most Worf would likely face for his actions would be a disciplinary hearing, but possibly nothing more than a stern warning. Nevertheless, this state of affairs has proven to be a double-edged sword. Neither the Federation nor the Klingon Empire are prepared to upset the current state of relations, and so conflicts, such as the one Worf has found himself with the Admiral's son, go largely unresolved.

On the other hand, if Kirk were discovered to be involved in such a plot, Starfleet would leave no stone unturned to discover the truth. Jonathan knew well of his great uncle's reputation. James T. Kirk was revered, but there were many in Starfleet who even to this day would revel in bringing down the name of Kirk. Contrary to popular belief, jealously is rife up and down the ranks of Starfleet command, and even more so now, given the state of political and military affairs within The United Federation of Planets as a whole. Rising cadets like Davidson who would relish in seeing Jonathan suffer at the hands of a tribunal knowing an investigation would make certain that Jonathan Kirk would never graduate from Starfleet, let alone take command of a starship.

"Witnessing human behaviour is fascinating however I would be remised in my duty as a team member to remind my fellow team members that we do not have a plan," says Spock.

"Right," sighs Kirk.

"Not exactly," remarks Picard. "We are confident that the Admiral is helping his son by logging in at the terminal in his quarters,"

Marina nods in acknowledgement.

"Accessing the logging in times of Admiral's terminal is restricted but we can conclude that logically he must be on the station in order for his LCARS terminal to be active,"

Spock raises an eyebrow.

"So if we know what days the Admiral is aboard the station we can eliminate…"

Marina jumps on to a console.

"Admiral Davidson public schedule says he is on the station on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's. He spends the rest of the week on Earth."

"That's still too big of a time window," says Picard.

"Well what would you do if you had to be on a Starbase biding time," remarks Kirk.

"Holodeck!" exclaims the group together.

Marina taps on the console and searches through the schedule.

"No, nothing," she says.

"Wait, wouldn't the computer recognize that Admiral Davidson is logged into the terminal and at the holodeck at the same time?" remarks Picard.

"Yes it would," confirms Spock.

Maria enthusiastically taps the console again to search the holodeck schedule.

"Cadet Davidson, Holodeck 4 reserved for 3 hours," she says with glee.

Kirk stands tall: "I have a plan,"

###

The next morning Worf releases a deep sigh as he makes his way down a crew quarter corridor where his bullies often frequent. Worf watches as Admiral Davidson leaves his quarters. Right on time. Worf peeks around the corner again as watches cadet O'Connor chatting with Scotson and Davidson. Unable to discern exactly what they are saying, suddenly the trio bursts into haughty laughter. Seeing his moment, an infuriated Worf straightens up and clenches his fists. Just as rage fills his body, Worf receives a transmission. He covers one of his ears to hear it clearly.

"Worf, the Admiral's LCARS console is active and logged in now," says Picard.

"Understood,"

Worf takes a slow deep breath and then jumps out from the corner and charges at O'Connor. Davidson sees Alexander barreling towards them and slides out of the way, leaving O'Connor to take the full brunt of the Klingon's fury. Alexander's slams into a breathless O'Connor, into the metallic corridor wall, and down to the ground.

"Get him!" screams Davidson.

Worf only sees an outline of Scotson who slams him in the back and then grabs him hard from behind. The Klingon struggles but goes along with it once O'Connor gets to his feet to assist.

"Wait," whispers Davidson as he puts his finger to his lips, seeing a deck officer approaching from further down the corridor. He turns, walks a few steps, and unlocks the doors to his father's private quarters, Admiral Davidson.

"Inside," he orders.

Worf is dragged into the Admiral's quarters. Once inside, they pounce on the helpless Klingon, punching and kicking him repeatedly. Seemingly, Alexander loses consciousness and they stop.

"He's out," Davidson smirks.

"Is he still there?" asks O'Connor under his breath, still recovering from the earlier hit.

At the end of the corridor on the other side, Kirk keeps his head low as he awkwardly parades around in a deck officer uniform.

"Yeah, just wait a little longer," whispers Scotson.

The incessant chatter between his attackers catches Worf's attention as he opens his eyes. The adrenaline shot administered to him by Riker prevents him from completely losing consciousness, however the pain from the attack engulfs Worf's body.

He cringes but musters the strength to remain silent. To his left is an illuminated console with an active LCARS login. Seeing the distance between him and the three, he forces himself to his feet and staggers to the console while carefully listening for movement. He begins rapidly inputting commands while O'Connor looks on from around the corner and sees the deck officer enter Turbo Lift 2.

"He's leaving."

Davidson turns back his attention to Worf and notices he isn't where he left him. Davidson bolts through the lounge and, surprisingly, finds Worf curled up behind a bulkhead,

"Search him," orders the admiral's son.

Scotson bends down to investigate.

"He's got nothing on him,"

Davidson slaps Worf in the face to wake him. Unable to hold himself still, Worf flinches and opens his eyes to see his adversary up close.

"You're a real pain," Davidson remarks angrily. "And I know who can deal with you best."

With a nod, Scotson uses the butt end of a Phaser rifle to knock Worf out. Unconscious, Worf is dragged along the corridor only to stop at the doorstep of the Klingon ambassador's quarters. A bell attracts his attention. Slowed by age, the ambassador rises to his feet and approaches. The doors to his suite part in unison.

"Ambassador!" Davidson greets. "Your son's ego is getting him into more trouble than his body could handle again. I caught him loitering around my father's quarters. See to it he doesn't do this again or next time we'll leave him with more than bruises and a headache."

"I will deal with this myself," orders Ambassador Worf. "Leave us!"

Davidson smirks gleefully as he and his team take their leave. Alexander, still reeling from the effects of the beating, rises to his feet.

"Why were you there?" Ambassador Worf yells.

"Father, these boys are…"  
Ambassador Worf slaps Alexander hard across the face. Alexander takes it and looks down. Ambassador Worf slaps him again even harder and the force knocks Alexander back a step.

"Father…" he speaks in dismay.

"Do not ever dishonor the family name!" Worf yells. "Do you understand?"

"Yes father," replies Alexander.

Ambassador Worf turns his back to his son, sighing, holding a moment in remembrance for all that has come between them for so long. But his son tested their honor many times, was warned many times, and to see him do so again now infuriates him.

"Go!"

Alexander slowly struggles to catch his balance, then turns to leave. The door to Ambassador's Worf's quarters slide closed while his father glares at him in disgust. Alexander staggers down several corridors before reaching Kirk's suite. The doors separate and Alexander and Kirk come face to face. When Kirk realizes Alexander is bleeding profusely, his face drops.

"Oh my…!" Riker exclaims as she rushes to his aid. She wraps Alexander's arm around hers and examines him carefully. Picard joins in and helps. They hold Alexander steady to an open seat while Spock watches in dismay.

"They beat me," says Worf through a grit of pain. "Then my father hit me."

"What?" Riker cries.

"Your father?" asks Picard.

Worf nods with a look of affirmation.

"I deserved it," he adds.

"No, no you didn't,"

"It is the Klingon way."

"I can't believe he hit you when he saw you injured like this," pleads Riker.

"My father has always been a crusty targ, I expected this from him. But Davidson, he used my father against me; that I will never forget."

Worf startles Marina when he shoves his hand into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" she pulls back.

Alexander digs deep to retrieve what he is searching for.

"But I did get what you wanted," he says with a faint smile.

Worf hands Kirk a sticky, gooey clump which Kirk reacts to with some involuntary nausea. As he slowly peels away the mucus, he unveils a familiar shape.

"Memory crystal," announces Alexander with a devious smile.

Kirk can't help but gasp. Even a tear comes to his eye.

"If you make me cry Kirk, I will kill right where you stand," Alexander sternly warns. Picard and Riker embrace him tightly.

"Enough," moans the Klingon. Riker and Picard relinquish their grip around the bloodied Klingon as Worf reaches out with his hand. Kirk grasps it firmly.

"Qapla' (success)," says Worf.

"Qapla'," replies Kirk.

 _ **A/N - Thank you for reading this chapter and if you enjoyed it please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Starfleet or Bust**

The next day the cadets gather once again in Kirk's quarters. Spock activates the fractured screen viewer.

"Why are we using this viewer?" asks Riker.

"It's perfect," laughs Picard. "Probably put in a requisition order for a replacement. This one will be crushed after replacement without suspicion."

"Tomorrow," adds Kirk with a smile.

Spock steps beside the viewer and begins her presentation.

"I have analyzed the specifications of the _Enterprise-F_ ," she announces. "Not the simulated _Enterprise-F_ , the _Enterprise-F_ as described by the data obtained from the Admiral Davidson's LCARS terminal."

"This data is highly classified," she cautiously adds.

"Whatever information obtained and revealed...dies with us," Kirk declares, looking at each of them. "Is that understood?"

All four acknowledge with a subtle nod. Kirk brings his attention forward to Spock.

"Go on."

"According to the data, a real _Enterprise-F_ variant is being constructed secretly at the Mars shipyard facility,"

Kirk, Picard, Riker and Worf are shocked by the revelation.

"The actual _Enterprise-F_ mimics the simulated _Enterprise-F_ specifications. However, _Enterprise-F's_ construction was shrouded with disinformation"

"In what way?" Picard looks at the screen.

"According to the data, _Enterprise-F_ 's construction team procured several identical vital components. The purpose for doing so was attributed to poor quality of said components in the completed ship. However, Starfleet has not requisitioned a major component more than twice in the construction of a Starfleet ship since the inception of the Mars shipyard. I believe that the reason behind the requisitions for defective components was in fact a ruse, and that all of the components procured were in fact utilized."

"Not clear on what you're saying," Kirk tilts his head.

"I believe the _Enterprise-F_ being constructed is a Trinity Class starship," Spock announces with a hint of enthusiasm beyond her usual Vulcan droning.

"Trinity Class?" asks Picard.

"Yes. A Federation class of starship that can separate into three primary vessels. Each section is capable of performing the functions of an individual starship."

"Three ships!" Worf slaps the top of the console with a loud smack.

"Yes. Smaller, but three independent ships," she replies.

"No wonder!" Kirk blurts out.

"Why with all the secrecy?" Worf grunts.

"Technically, the _Enterprise-F_ would be in violation of certain Federation treaties. She's three ships in one. Starfleet says their sending one ship to help, but really their sending three; a major tactical advantage," Picard explains.

"If discovered, a major politically problem," adds Kirk.

Just then, an identical thought dawns on both Kirk and Picard. Kirk smiles at Picard who smiles back.

"This is it," he says.

"Right," she matches.

Worf and Riker each lean in, catching on.

"Okay, we can do this, but only together," Kirk states. He pauses a moment before extending his hand, palm down.

"I'm in," Picard grins. She places her hand on top of Kirk's and looks to Riker.

"Oh this is going to get us in so much trouble. Okay!"says Riker as she places her hand on top of Picard's. Alexander places his notably larger hand on top of Riker's.

"It is a good day to get expelled," he declares.

Riker chuckles. Spock, however, remains skeptical. Kirk looks at her sternly.

"I… need you too," he says. "This is the only way we win, the only way we get in to Starfleet."

"It is illogical, Jonathan," she states, arms glued to her sides.

"Completely," he responds completely straight-faced.

"I calculate that the odds of success are highly against us," she says, eyeing him carefully.

"Very much so," replies Kirk, not breaking for a moment.

"You are aware that Starfleet Command will likely expel us."

"Absolutely."

"I still don't understand."

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," says Kirk.

"Incorrect logic," she responds.

Kirk shakes his head. "Okay, okay, you're right. It is a risk, but it is one we can only attempt together."

"That is not a reason. The course of action you suggest is tantamount to gambling. In my estimation our chance of success is negligible."

"But there is a chance, one I'm prepared to take…" he say, stopping mid-sentence and realizing that the others are subtly gesturing with facial expressions for their inclusion.

"Sorry, one 'we'…are prepared to take. Win, lose or draw, we do so as one, with no regrets, together."

Spock takes a slow, deep inhale, looks at each one of them for a second, and then back to Kirk. He nods, once more with a charismatic glare. Spock hesitates, and then finally steps forward and places her hand on top of the others.

"When do we start?" she asks politely.

Kirk, Picard, Worf, Riker and Spock look at each other in excitement. Joined by destiny, each of them have now found a sense of belonging and purpose. Like many that came before them, they knowingly take a leap of faith to face uncertainty together.

###

The next day, the cadets find themselves in Holodeck 4 and in the throes of the Kobayashi Maru simulation once again. Having established their position in similar fashion to their previous and failed attempt, the crew nervously attend their stations accordingly. Expectant, alert, and not entirely confident, they watch as the simulated viewing screen flashes.

"Sir, three Klingon Vor'cha-class battleships decloaking dead ahead!" Worf conveys loudly.

"Initiate vector assault mode!" orders Kirk.

From the distant viewing foyer, Commander Tuvok's face tightens.

"Computer, freeze program!" He commands sternly. "Attention! Cadets fall in line."

Kirk, Picard, Spock, Riker, and Worf rush to line up as ordered. Tuvok approaches the cadets and then paces in front of the standing line, glaring at them one by one.

"Think very carefully before you answer my questions, cadets," he pauses, looking them over once more. "How did you discover _Enterprise-F_ 's classified tri-assault capability?"

"We guessed," replies Picard.

"You guessed!" Commander Tuvok exclaims, pacing towards Picard and then standing directly in front of her with an authoritative, downward stare.

"Yes, sir," she replies, looking up at him confidently.

"Enlighten me, cadet."

"Yes, sir. I approached my team leader and informed him that the construction of the _Enterprise-F_ required more than three times the normal amount of coolant of a standard starship of her size," she states.

"Then what?"

"Sir, after informing my team leader of my findings, our team investigated and reviewed the schematics of the _Enterprise-F_ further and extrapolated that the ship was capable of separating into three sections."

"So let me understand you correctly, cadet. Your team guessed Starfleet's most classified flagship's capability during a group meeting where you reviewed the _Enterprise-F_ 's ship schematics," Tuvok says, watching her carefully

"Yes sir," replies Picard, not giving an inch.

"So, upon discovering _Enterprise-F_ 's separation capability, your team further extrapolated _Enterprise_ F's highly classified tactical capabilities including independent shields, phasers and warp engines?" asks Commander Tuvok.

"We extrapolated that the only reason Starfleet would design the _Enterprise-F_ this way would be to hide the fact that she is three ships in one," interrupts Kirk, looking straight ahead.

Tuvok turns his attention from Picard and slowly steps towards Kirk.

"Did you guess that the separation command was 'vector assault mode' as well?" he angrily rebuts.

"It seemed logical," Jonathan quips with a hint of the smug yet strategic flare that his great uncle was famous for. Tuvok, however, appears unimpressed.

"I never liked you, cadet" he glares. "I will see to it that you and your team will be held responsible for this."

Cool under the scrutiny, Kirk replies back without hesitation.

"I completely stand behind my team. I and I alone instructed them to conduct the simulation this way. If there is any fault, it is mine alone, sir. And, yes, I will accept a reprimand if it comes to that, sir."

"Reprimand? It will not end there cadet. I will require that have Starfleet Command convene a tribunal to investigate the matter." Tuvok leans in and is almost uncomfortably close to Kirk's face.

"A tribunal would your career Kirk," says Tuvok. "End your legacy. Your antics do not belong in Starfleet. I have watched many students, and officers, take risks beyond their reach. There is no place for such acts."

The others watch the confrontation in pierced silence. Seeking to decisively bring an end to the interrogation, Tuvok walks over to Spock.

"How did you retrieve highly-classified material regarding the tactical nature of the _Enterprise-F_?" he asks, taking a more relaxed tone.

"We guessed, sir," Spock calmly replies.

Tuvok further relaxes and takes on an almost humorous look, as if he realized, fully now, what had occurred between them. A unified front.

"I see," he pauses, turns, walks back to the foyer, and takes a seat. "Computer: resume program."

Kirk looks over to Picard in amazement as the simulation unfreezes. Not a moment passes before a volley of disruptor fire shakes the bridge of the virtual ship.

"Back to your stations!" Kirk orders.

"Initiating vector assault mode. Prepare for hull separation," conveys Picard.

"Picard. Riker. Take command of the saucer section. Spock, Alexander. Take command of the pylon section. I'll command the tertiary hull section," says Kirk. " _Enterprise-F_ -S1 [Saucer Section], flank left, _Enterprise-F_ -P2 [Pylon Section] attack the battleships with quantum torpedoes, _Enterprise-F_ -H3 [Hull Section] will flank right and draw their fire."

One of the Klingon battleships targets the _Enterprise_ 's Hull Section and fires a spread of torpedoes. The section takes the hit squarely.

"Shields holding," says Kirk.

A second battleship dives in and fires disruptors.

"Shields down to 30%. I'm going to need some help here," Kirk pleads.

The _Enterprise_ 's Saucer and Pylon Sections strafe from either side, firing phasers on one of the battleships' on both starboard and port. The Pylon Section unleashes a pair of photon torpedoes, and the battleship goes limp as its shields fail.

"Breen battleship disabled," Alexander states proudly.

" _Enterprise_ -H3 Jonathan, watch out!" yells Picard as the third battleship rears up with more disruptor fire. Sparks and smoke erupt at Kirk's station.

"Shields down," Kirk reports. "Rerouting power to compensate. Initiating evasive maneuvers."

The third battleship zeroes in towards the Hull Section of the _Enterprise_ and pursues it as it flees. Just as the battleship prepares to fire upon the _Enterprise_ -H3, The Saucer Section slips in between and absorbs the impact. Picard and Riker are rattled by the impact at their respective stations.

"Steady," orders Picard "Now!"

 _Enterprise_ -S1 unleashes a torrent of phaser fire upon the pursuing battleship. The second battleship targets the Saucer Section and shoot its own torpedoes and disruptor fire.

"Shields collapsing!" reports the virtual helmsman.

The two battleships close in on _Enterprise_ -S1, but before they are able to fire another round, the _Enterprise_ 's Pylon Section flanks the furthermost enemy ship and fires a devastating volley of quantum torpedoes into its aft section. Just as the last torpedo strikes, the ship explodes into fragments.

Alone, the remaining active Klingon battleship takes its own evasive maneuvers as the three sections of the _Enterprise-F_ close in.

"Target their engines," orders Kirk.

The lone battleship backs away from the conflict.

"Sir, the third Klingon battleship is reversing course...it is withdrawing," Worf confusedly reports.

"Computer: Freeze simulation," says Tuvok, stepping down from the foyer. "Congratulations Team Sigma. You have passed the Kobayashi Maru final examination."

"What?" gasps Picard.

"Congratulations." Tuvok repeats. "Your team has achieved Rank 1 in core standings. You have completed this test."

Upon hearing this, Worf howls out a primal roar. Spock nods in acknowledgment to Kirk, while Riker hugs Picard. As Worf, Spock and Riker rejoice, Kirk and Picard approach the Commander.

"Cadets. Is there something more that I can assist you with?" says Tuvok.

"Why didn't you just fail us, sir?" blurts Picard.

"A true test of character is how one deals with adversity," he declares. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, sir," replies Picard.

"Yes, sir," adds Kirk.

"Your team is first to ever pass the Kobayashi Maru without altering the simulation's parameters," says Tuvok. "Despite the covert nature of your data gathering techniques, they were necessary to ascertain the truth of the situation in which you faced. You utilized the information that you attained to its fullest potential. However, I would be remised in my duty not to inform you and your team contravened several Starfleet regulations and protocols designed to ensure that highly classified information is never compromised. Officially, Starfleet considers the logs you reviewed as conjecture, the schematics you analyzed as speculation and the _Enterprise-F_ , a work of fiction. Unofficially, your actions in my estimation were reckless. As Starfleet officers we are sworn to protect this information, even with our lives if necessary. What you and your team know can never be revealed. Even more importantly understand that future indiscretions will not go without consequence."

"Understood," replies Kirk.

"Yes sir," replies Picard.

"However, how you ascertained the information is not for me to question or judge. Considering the circumstances surrounding its retrieval and Starfleet's denial of the existence of the _Enterprise-F_ , I surmise that no further action will be taken regarding the matter."

Kirk and Picard exchange looks for a brief moment and are brought out of their momentary disbelief when Tuvok extends his hand. Kirk shakes it enthusiastically.

"Thank you very much, sir."

Commander Tuvok then shakes Picard's hand.

"Thank you, sir."

"Though you have passed the final test accordingly, other cadets are also eligible for recruitment. You will be informed if your overall standing qualifies you to graduate from Starfleet Academy. Regardless, you and your team should be proud of this achievement."

"Thank you, sir," Picard smiles.

Kirk adds a nod in agreement. Tuvok smiles ever so briefly and then takes his leave from the Holodeck. Spock and Riker pause their celebration as Worf and Kirk come face to face. Kirk extends his hand to Worf.

"It is a good day!" says Kirk.

"No it isn't," snaps Worf, refusing his hand. Kirk is confused at first, but then Alexander smiles ear to ear as only a Klingon can and gives Jonathan a bear hug. "It is a great day! Let us celebrate! Let us make song of our feats."

The five make their way to the Far Point Bar on the promenade for a night of unforgettable celebration.

###

The next day Kirk is awoken by the chirping of his communicator.

"Commander Tuvok to Team Sigma Leader."

"Yes, sir."

"I just reviewed your team's history and team Sigma has not fulfilled all pre-requisites for graduation. Starfleet requires that all cadets have bridge field experience. Team Sigma is to report immediately to Mars Space Dock 3. Further orders will come from your commanding officer."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Kirk closes the communicator's channel. He mutters under his breath. "Wonderful."

Kirk rubs the sleep out of his eyes and prepares himself for the day ahead.

 _ **A/N - Thank you for reading this chapter and if you enjoyed it please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **A Tall Ship**

Srinivasa floats toward a shipyard stationed in high orbit around Mars. Within the shuttlecraft's hull are five newly-minted trainee Starfleet cadets. At the rear are Alexander and Spock. In her seat, Spock is engaged with her datapad while Alexander nearly sleeps in his. At helm, Picard admires the gleaming celestial stars. Beside her at operations, Riker watches as a star twinkles at her. Filled with surging optimism, she smiles back. Kirk, seated slightly behind the two women, stares out into endless starry space.

"All I ask is a tall ship, and a star to steer her by," says Kirk.

Picard turns to him and remarks, "Sea Fever."

"Yes."

"Why do we also refer to a starship as 'her'?" asks Riker.

"Because every time we see her, we fall in love," Kirk replies with a smile, still looking out into the stars. Picard and Riker subtly smile at each other, intrigued by Kirk's remark. The three then return their attention ahead as they look onward towards their destination.

As the Srinivasa approaches the space dock, gaps in the housing tease with hints of the hull of a starship within. Picard maneuvers the Srinivasa to come parallel to the space dock. Riker, Picard and Kirk watch as space engineers outside conduct routine maintenance work. The rear shuttle bay door opens and a shuttlecraft exits in elegant style. Srinivasa then comes about and enters the front of the space dock. The three watch in awe – directly ahead lies the Enterprise-A.

"I don't know about you but it never gets old to see the Enterprise-A," says Picard.

Captivated, Kirk smiles in return. Worf then surprises the three when he interjects from behind.

"It's old," he blurts out, and then turns to Picard. "Are we there yet?"

Picard shakes her head and mockingly looks at the Klingon.

"She is one of a kind," breathes Riker, ignoring Worf's obnoxious remark. He responds with a grunt and returns to his seat. Riker then hails the Enterprise-A.

"STC-103 to NCC-1701-Alpha, requesting permission to dock."

"Enterprise to STC-103, permission granted. Srinivasa maintain approach vector and proceed to docking bay three," replies the docking chief over the communications channel.

"Acknowledged Enterprise," says Riker.

Srinivasa glides through as she approaches the Enterprise. Picard slowly reverses the Srinivasa and carefully docks the tiny shuttle craft to its appropriate station. A soft metal locking sound confirms that the Srinivasa successfully docked.

"We're here!" Worf exclaims.

"Docking seal engaging. Pod secured. Pressure equalized," states the Enterprise's automated computer voice. Docking bay three's hatch door opens slowly and the five trainees pour through the circular entrance.

"Permission to board the Enterprise," asks Kirk.

"Permission granted," replies the docking chief.

"Cadets Kirk, Picard, Spock, Riker and Worf reporting for duty, sir," says Kirk.

"Report to duty on the bridge for immediate departure,"

Kirk returns a confused look to the deck chief.

"Alright cadets, you aren't an inspection team, get moving!" orders the chief. "We are leaving spacedock, ASAP. Move, move, move!"

All five trot down the corridor on deck 11 in single file leading to Turbo Lift 2.

"Why are we departing space dock?" asks Spock inquisitively.

"And where are we going?" adds Picard.

"Who knows..." Kirk responds, looking upward anticipating the arrival of the Turbo Lift.

"Hurry up and wait, hurry up and wait." Riker's nervous energy disturbs Worf but just before he levies a jest about her fluttering, Turbo Lift 2 arrives and they quickly board.

"Bridge," commands Kirk. Unsure there wasn't some sort of mix up, Kirk waits in anticipation for the Turbo Lift 2's response to his request. If the cadets were not cleared for the bridge the Enterprise's central computer would make it clear by denying his request. However, the Turbo Lift acknowledges with the default chime and carries the group upward to their destination, accompanied by a soft, mechanical hum.

"Bridge level," announces Enterprise's computer voice.

Kirk, Picard, Spock, Riker, and Worf file out. A hail from Starfleet further confounds the five cadets just as the turbolift doors close behind them.

"This is Starfleet Operations, Enterprise is cleared for immediate departure," states a commander over the speaker.

"Acknowledge Operations," replies a voice emanating from the captain's chair.

"Permission to enter the bridge?" asks Kirk.

"Granted,"

Still obscured by the massive chair the five cadets slowly approach. A tall, dark, slender man suddenly rises up from the captain's chair turns around and greets the cadets.

"Cadets, I am Captain Jake Sisko, welcome aboard the Enterprise-A."

"Thank you, sir," Kirk replies in a friendly and professional tone.

"We're running late."

"Late, sir?"

Spock senses Sisko's irritation with Kirk's question and interjects. "Captain, we were informed that our team would be conducting training exercises aboard the Enterprise-A at space dock."

"Change of plans," says Captain Sisko, now preoccupied with his datapad. "We will have to postpone your training exercises for now. You will be briefed after the Enterprise is underway. Cadets, please take your stations. Worf, tactical; Riker, communications; Spock, science station 1."

Worf and Riker assume their assigned stations with exchanged glances. Spock smoothly slides into the vacant chair at Science Station 1.

"Picard, take your post at helm control," Sisko adds.

Kirk continues to loiter near the captain's chair. He puts on a broad smile and asks, "Ah, yes sir – where will my post be?"

"Not to disappoint, but I'm keeping the captain's chair for now, cadet," Sisko replies. Kirk shrinks back.

"Certainly, sir,"

"Assume your station at operations."

"Yes sir!" Kirk takes a seat at the right console. As he makes himself comfortable, he looks over to Picard. She hints of looking back but keeps her eyes at her station. Sisko returns to the captain's chair.

"Cadets Kirk and Picard, commence departure checklist of primary stations,"Sisko orders.

"Aye, sir," reply Kirk and Picard in unison. Picard now looks over and coyly winks. Kirk begins to read through the Enterprise's departure checklist.

"Engineering," he calls.

"Engineering reports ready," replies Engineer Gates over the communications channel.

"Transporter room 1 and 2."

"Transporter room 2, reports ready," says Picard. "Transporter room 1, reports ready."

"Phaser bank 1 and 2, Torpedo bay 1 and 2," says Kirk.

"Phaser bank 1 and 2, Torpedo bay 1 and 2, reports ready," replies Worf.

"Navigation array deck," calls Kirk.

"Navigation array deck, reports ready," says Picard.

"Shuttle Bay 1 and 2," calls Kirk.

"Shuttle Bay 1 and 2, reports ready," replies Picard.

"Checklist complete sir. All primary stations have reported in. The board is green, sir."

"Excellent," Sisko responds. "Activate running lights."

"Aye sir, running lights on."

Outside powerful floodlights light up the massive hull of the Enterprise-A, the words _Starship U.S.S. Enterprise: Federation of United Planets_ decaled on the engineering hull gleam in the fluorescent ambiance. Enterprise's flanking nacelles radiate a soft blue glow as smaller white navigation lights begin to strobe in concert from all edges of her hull. The dull yellow tinge of the ship's main navigation array turns to a sky blue.

"Helm, you may clear all moorings," orders Sisko.

"Yes sir, clearing all moorings," Picard responds.

Outside, the moorings holding the Enterprise steadily retract from her hull.

"All moorings have cleared, sir."

"Dock command reports we are free to maneuver, sir," reports Riker.

"Very good," Sisko quips. "Helm, thrusters at station keeping. Take us out ahead one-quarter impulse power."

"Yes sir, thrusters at station keeping, ahead one quarter impulse power," replies Picard. Enterprise's massive hull slowly maneuvers out of the space dock housing. "We have cleared space dock. We are free and clear to navigate," reports Picard.

Sisko activates the ship-wide PA system and an automated attention whistle echoes throughout.

"Sisko to all decks. Standby for warp speed," announces Sisko. "Helm set a course heading of 653 by 641 for sector 3-1-0, warp factor 7."

"Aye sir, setting a course heading of 653 by 641 for sector 3-1-0, warp factor 7," says Picard as she taps in the co-ordinates on her console.

"Engage!"

Genevieve watches at the main viewer as the gleaming white points on a black canvas start to lengthen into crisp streams. Only a gentle forward motion gives an indication that the Enterprise is jumping to warp. Jonathan looks over to the celestial navigation dashboard between the helm and operation consoles and sees the Enterprise-A, indicated by its symbol insignia, moving towards its destination. A thought grips him for a moment, an interruption to the excitement of recent events – where are they going?

 _ **A/N - Thank you for reading this chapter and if you enjoyed it please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **The Front Line**

"Cadets Kirk, Picard, Spock, Riker, and Worf – my ready room now," orders Captain Sisko. "Commander Reekal you have the con."

"Yes sir," replies Commander Jeffery Reekal.

Sisko stands up and enters his ready room. Picard's eyes open wide in surprise, while Worf grunts under his breath. The five abandon their stations and follow Captain Sisko into his ready room. They awkwardly bunch up at the entrance, unsure what to make of the situation.

"Cadets, take a seat," says Sisko as he does the same behind his desk. Picard and Kirk exchange glances, while Spock ruminates about the possibilities. Sisko is irritated by their hesitation and zeroes in with his eyes on the group. Spock breaks their confusion and takes a seat. The others quickly follow suit.

"I know what you are all thinking, this is highly unusual. It is. So let me be clear, thirty minutes ago Starfleet Command ordered all available Federation starships to sector 3-1-0," Sisko conveys, watching the five and gauging their expressions.

"What about the standing crew?" asks Picard.

Captain Sisko withdraws from his forward-seated stance.

"Enterprise has not had a full standing crew for months. She was being refurbished for the centennial anniversary celebrations. Most of the personnel aboard are engineering and maintenance crew. They're not bridge officers. Other than commander Reekal and myself, you are the only crew aboard with any bridge experience. That is why I waited for your shuttle to dock before leaving. I must admit...your extended flyby didn't help my timeline."

"Apologizes, sir," replies Riker in a low voice.

"You could have simply hailed us," Kirk interjects, knowing that he is pushing where maybe he should not.

"No I could not, cadet," snaps back Sisko. "Starfleet Command issued strict orders to maintain complete radio silence. Starfleet Command's orders were encrypted and transmitted through short-range frequency to mitigate any chance of interception. No further communication was to follow that order."

"What are our orders, sir?" Asks Spock at attention.

"Primary subspace communications in sector 3-1-0 to Starfleet command has been severed. Enterprise-A is to enter the theatre and deploy three space buoys to re-establish the subspace communications link for military support,"

"Theatre?" Alexander gasps.

"Military support?" clarifies Spock.

Sisko avoids answering any of the questions thrown at him. "We have our orders, cadets. I expect each and every one of you to perform your duties at the very best of your abilities."

Sisko looks sternly around the conference table. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" reply the cadets as one.

"That is all for now. Dismissed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **Live Fire**

"Sir, estimated time to arrival – 60 seconds," Picard reports from the console at helm.

"Red Alert. Raise shields, charge phaser banks," orders Sisko, sitting in the captain's chair, poised and alert.

"Raising shields, charging phaser banks," says Worf from tactical.

Captain Sisko opens a communications channel on his console.

"Shuttle Bay 1, standby to deploy buoys,"

"Aye sir," replies a crewwomen over the communication channel.

"Exiting warp speed now," Picard reports again. "We have arrived at sector 3-1-0, sir."

Enterprise-A exits warp speed and enters a large debris field. Spock initiates a scan.

"Cadet Spock, what do your scans indicate?" asks Sisko.

"Sir, the debris...is from a Federation starship." Spock replies, pausing. Several of the others look over at her, recognizing her hesitation with respect to the situation.

"Captain, we are receiving a coded transmission," reports Commander Reekal.

"On speaker!" says Sisko.

"This is the U.S.S. Gallant. Alert! Enemy ship in your vicinity!" is the stern warning over the speaker.

Suddenly the bridge is rocked as Enterprise-A is hit with a flurry of Breen weapons fire.

"Tactical!" screams Sisko.

"Breen vessel, Chel Grett class, starboard side. They must have been hiding in the debris field!" shrieks Worf.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Sisko calls out. "Helm, full about port!"

"Aye sir, full about port," replies Picard in haste.

Another strike of disruptor fire from the Breen battleship slices into the ship with sparks erupting all over the bridge.

"Damage report…" cries Sisko.

"Decks 2, 3, 5 have sustained damage," says Commander Reekal.

With no time to react, a pair of torpedoes from the Breen battleship find their mark and hit the Enterprise's saucer section. Sisko is violently thrown from his chair. Reekal is struck down by a collapsing steel column.

"Captain!" screams Picard.

"Sir. Sir!?" yells out an alarmed Kirk.

"Commander Reekal is down," Worf utters angrily and then glares back at the console. His eyes widen. "The Breen Battleship is coming about!"

From the other side and seemingly out of nowhere, the U.S.S. Gallant swings in, firing a stinging barrage of phaser rounds. The Breen battleship breaks away from its attack after being struck on its starboard side.

"Enemy battleship is withdrawing," reports Worf as he quickly taps into the tactical console.

"Marina!" calls Kirk as Riker who quickly scans Captain Sisko's vitals with her med-scanner.

"He's badly injured. His vitals are all over the place. I need to get him to Med Bay and stabilize him," returns a sweating Riker.

"But he's the captain; we need him on the bridge. Captain Sisko? Captain?" Kirk cries while lightly shaking him.

"Jonathan, he has a fractured spleen, several broken ribs and suffered a concussion. He's lost 31% of his plasma at 40% he'll die. In this condition, he will not even be able to open his eyes let alone command," states Riker. I need to get him Med Bay now or he is going to die!"

"Med Bay, right," says an increasingly nervous Kirk. "Go."

"You are now the captain," states Spock. Picard turns around in surprise to the revelation.

"What?" chides Kirk. "What about the commander?"

"Commander Reekal is dead," states Spock, holding as steady as she can from the Enterprise's shuttering.

Kirk is mystified by the statement, his eyes darting about.

"Jonathan Kirk, you are the highest ranking officer on the bridge. You are in command now. What are your orders, sir?" Picard states loudly.

Kirk gingerly walks over to the captain's chair with a passing thought before sitting down. He takes a breath and then changes focus, watching the viewing screen.

"We are going to engage the Breen." Kirk taps his communicator. "Engineering, what is our status?"

"Captain...?" Engineer Gates hesitates after hearing Kirk's voice.

"Engineer report!" yells Kirk.

"Main distributor is damaged. There are multiple hull breaches in the deck above us. Shields are down to 17% but holding."

"Evacuate and seal off all non-essential decks above engineering and re-route all power from deck 12. Divert warp power to shields to re-energize them," orders Kirk, his confidence slowly growing. "Drain the backup battery cells if necessary."

"Aye sir."

"Weapons status?" Kirk indicates towards Worf.

"Weapons are online and standing by."

"Helm, full about starboard," Kirk, getting comfortable. "Prepare to take a flanking

position..."

"Belay that order," exclaims Spock, suddenly.

Kirk grows angry for a second, looking towards Spock and staring at her while speaking to Worf.

"You have your orders cadet," he says, returning to the main viewer.

"No, do not follow that order," Spock says defiantly.

Irate, Kirk stands and turns to face Spock directly.

"What the hell?!" he barks.

"Sir, this is not a simulation. This is not the Kobayashi Maru. This is real," she states without relent.

"I can clearly see that...so why are you interfering with my orders? We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Kirk yells. "We are running out of time. We need to fight back now!"

"I agree with Kirk. We should fight!" Worf joins in.

"No. It is your duty not to sacrifice the lives under your command in vain," Spock holds her defensive stance. "Enterprise-A is eighty years old. Her armaments consist of 10 photon torpedoes and medium range phaser banks. We are no match for the Breen battleship. It is illogical to think otherwise."

"I agree with Saren," Picard jumps in.

"Well I don't," Kirk spouts and turns his back. He looks down and then swings around to the pair seemingly against him. "And I'm the captain!"

"Your order to engage the Breen is not only illogical, it is simply stupid," Spock maintains herself.

"Stupid," repeats Kirk in a mocking tone, somewhat taken aback by her choice of words. He then coyly smiles to himself somewhat amused at her choice of words.

"Okay, well what do you suggest, Saren? Tuck our tail between our legs and run?"

"Save lives," she says quickly while pointing to the main viewer.

In the distance, tiny metallic objects eject from a burning ship.

"Several dozen life pods have been deployed from the U.S.S. Venerable," says Picard, going back and forth between the viewer and her console.

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from the Gallant. She is requesting immediate fire support," Riker reports.

"Captain, torpedoes and phasers ready on your mark," says Worf, watching Riker from the side.

"We are receiving dozens of distress signals from the Venerable's life pods," says Riker, watching back.

Kirk leans back in the captain's chair and rubs his forehead in distress. He looks up and his eyes meet Spock's. She stares back at him with a clairvoyant look. Kirk nods in agreement.

"Helm, set a course to brings us into transporter range of the escape pods," he orders.

"We can't risk lowering our shields to transport the escape pods. A direct hit would destroy the Enterprise," Worf states.

Kirk strains to think. "I have an idea."

He rises from the captain's chair and gestures with both hands for his team to circle around him.

"Alright, this is the plan. I have a few tricks up my sleeve when it comes to transporters so Genevieve you'll have the con. Bring the Enterprise within transporter range of the life pods. You and Worf are also going to have to keep the Breen busy while keeping the Enterprise safe. Marina and I will synchronize all the transporters aboard the Enterprise to transport them all at once. Saren, you will utilize the runabout in Shuttle Bay 2 to distribute beacons around the life pods. Once the beacons are deployed, we will lower the Enterprise's shields and directly transport the survivors to Shuttle Bay 2."

"Will that be enough?" asks Riker. The others look on somewhat helplessly but determined.

"It has to be," Kirk declares. "Let's do this."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 **The needs of the many…**

Picard sets a course and navigates the Enterprise-A toward the drifting school of life pods. Kirk taps his communicator.

"Bridge to transporter room 1," he calls in.

"Transporter room 1 here," replies a voice over the speaker.

"Standby to transport crew from the bridge to shuttle bay ,2 myself included. Then standby to transport lifepods,"

"Acknowledge bridge."

Enterprise-A slowly passes through a mess of debris and arrives near where the lifepods are drifting.

"Sir, we are in range," reports Picard.

"Genevieve, you have the bridge. Transporter room 1, site to site transport now," Kirk orders.

"Acknowledge bridge. Transporting now,"

Kirk and Riker are transported to the Enterprise's aft Tranporter Room 1, while Spock is transported to Shuttle Bay 2. Jonathan quickly makes his configurations to the main transporter console while Riker assists. In shuttle bay 2 Spock methodically completes loading the runabout with the signal enhancing beacons and prepares to take off.

"Runabout to Bridge, I am ready," Says Spock.

"Acknowledge Runabout," replies Picard.

"Jonathan, we've arrived at the coordinates. The Runabout is standing by to launch."

At a longer distance, a Breen battleship notices the Enterprise's presence and turns to intercept.

"Sir, the Breen battleship has altered course and is approaching our position at high velocity," Worf reports hastily.

"Jonathan, I don't think there is enough time to deploy the beacons, can you beam the survivors directly."

"Transporter Room 1, respond?" asks Picard in turn as she makes her way to the captain's chair.

"Negative bridge, I need those beacons," Replies Kirk.

"Try anyway!" Yells Picard.

"ETA 90 seconds to intercept," says Worf.

"We're not leaving them," Picard turns to the side. "Aft torpedoes standing by."

"Sir, we only have two torpedoes available at aft," Worf speaks in a low tone.

"Understood," replies Picard, rising to her feet in anxiety. "Transporter room, do you have them?"

In Transporter Room 1 Kirk furiously taps his console to lock on to multiple signals moving in all directions..

"Genevieve, I can't get a transporter lock, there too many signals on the move." replies Kirk through the communicator.

"Damn it," mutters Picard. "Raise shields."

Worf activates the Enterprise's shields.

"Genevieve, I cannot transport with shields up!" Kirk barks.

"Acknowledged. Stand by," Picard responds nervously.

"Stand by?"

Picard cuts the communicator link with Kirk momentarily. "Picard to Spock – change of plans with the runabout. Use the runabout transports to beam up and rig the eight torpedoes and anything else highly explosive. Saren you have 60 seconds, 80 at the most."

"Acknowledge bridge," replies Spock through her communicator.

Saren loads flatbed carts with explosive material. She carefully ties the carts together; with all her might, she pushes the flatbed carts down the corridor to Shuttle Bay 1. Using the onboard transporter Saren carefully transports eight photon torpedoes on at a time.

Back on the bridge, Picard taps her communicator

"Breen battleship, incoming!" exclaims Worf.

"Saren?" asks Picard, waiting.

Saren closes the final connection in the daisy chain of wires between the eight torpedoes.

"I am ready," Spock calmly replies amid the growing tension.

"Target the incoming ship. Set torpedo proximate detonator for 10,000 metres. Prepare to fire on my mark," Picard says confidently.

"Sir, at this range the torpedoes will have minimal effect," Worf explains.

"Understood," replies Picard.

"If we fire now, we won't have anything else left."

Picard swings her head around. "I heard you the first time."

Worf grinds his teeth and glares back at her.

"Trust me Worf,"

Picard's words smother Worf's anger.

"Yes sir," he replies, looking directly at her.

"Torpedoes ready!"

"Fire!"

A duo of torpedoes hurtles away from the Enterprise. Just before impact, they explode. Being tipped with celebratory explosives, the colorful display startles the Breen battleship as it obscures its sensors.

"Saren now – ramming speed!" orders Picard, clenching her fist.

Spock remotely pilots the runabout and rams it into Breen battlecrusier. The runabout explodes on impact and severely damages the Breen ship which becomes apparent as a trail of sparks and plasma float out from its rear port side.

"Sir, the Breen battleship has lost power to its port engines," Worf reports. Picard reactivates her communicator link with Kirk.

"Jonathan, they've broken off for the moment, but we lost the runabout. Transport the survivors now," she says, waiting for a response.

Kirk swiftly tries to lock on to the survivors with the transports, but has difficulty. He punches orders into the console as fast as he can manage and sighs loudly.

"Without the beacons I can't get a solid lock... wait!" he asserts but then pulls back.

"Sir, a second Breen battleship is on an intercept course!" Worf bellows.

"Jonathan, another Breen ship is on intercept. We can't sustain another attack. Transport now," orders a nervous Picard over the communicator.

Kirk scrambles at the console to lock on to the survivors but seems unable to maintain a lock on the randomly shifting signals.

"If I...Okay. Wait...Transporting now!"

Instead of locking onto each individual survivors, Kirk locks onto the flotilla of life pods as one signal and beams all 31 of them directly into the shuttle bay. Massive transporter energy illuminates the entire shuttle bay as the thirty plus pods appear. At first the pods clang against each other once they fully materialize. The pods then drop as they come under the influence of Enterprise's gravity and land hard onto Shuttle Bay 1's deck floor with a series of metallic thuds.

"Whoa. Ha!"

On the bridge, the tense passing of time is broken by the chirping of Picard's communicator just as the second Breen battleship makes an appearance on the main viewer.

"Transport complete," says Kirk, his relief apparent.

"Sir, Breen battleship is locking on weapons," Alexander notifies.

"Not if I can help it. Engaging warp engines now!" says Picard as she enters the command to engage the warp speed. Enterprise-A jumps to warp, leaving the battle far behind. The tension rapidly subsides as the bridge crew find calm.

"Picard to Kirk."  
"Kirk here."

"We're at warp, we're heading home."

In Shuttle Bay 1, Kirk takes a big sigh, bending down to catch a proper breath.

"Acknowledged bridge."

Kirk is startled by the clanking of metal as a life pod's door opens and crashes down to the shuttle bay's floor. A man emerges and Kirk rushes to his aid.

"I'm alright," says the man. As Kirk looks him over, he recognizes his rank and immediately stands at attention.

"Captain sir!"  
"At ease, cadet," replies Captain Christopher Anderson of the Venerable. He looks around the bay and only sees Riker in the background.

"Where is your commanding officer, cadet?"

"I, I... am in command sir," Kirk responds.

"You?" says Captain Anderson in disbelief as he makes his way out of the lifepod. Other life pod doors begin to open, one loud clang after another.

"Yes sir."

"Where's the captain? And the bridge officers?"

"Commander Reekal was killed and Captain Sisko was critically injured during the initial engagement with the Breen. Cadet Riker was able to stabilize him. He is currently in stasis in Med Bay 1. Sir."

Riker walks forward to join the conversation but Captain Anderson doesn't take notice. He focuses squarely on Kirk.

"What is the situation report?" Asks Anderson.

"We are at warp. Our course heading is Space Station Sigma 12. Enterprise has sustained major hull damage, but her primary systems are operational. Sir."

"What about the rest of the crew?"

"Sir, Enterprise was mobilized to the theatre without a standing crew. Starfleet Command was preparing the Enterprise for centennial celebrations. She wasn't ready for battle," Kirk explains, still hearing the doors of life-pods slamming into the shuttle bay floor.

Anderson, meanwhile, is taken aback by revelation.

"How many are there of you," he asks.

"Other than Captain Sisko and Commander Reekal; five cadets, three repair crewmen, the chief engineer and a deck officer."

"Ten crew?"

"Yes sir."

Captain Anderson turns back towards the heap of life pods and sees his crew emerging. Seeing them safely aboard the Enterprise, he begins to calm.

"I see."

Anderson turns his gaze back to Kirk, looks him over for a moment, and then reaches out his hand. Kirk shakes it.

"Thank you," says Captain Anderson. "You saved us all."

"Sir, Cadet Riker," Says Riker. Anderson turns and smiles.

"Cadet Riker, thank you, thank you very much," Anderson says as he shakes Marina's hand in gratitude as well.

"Sir, you are now the senior officer aboard the Enterprise. Do you wish to take command?" Kirk stands at attention.

"That will not be necessary, cadet. From where I'm standing, the Enterprise is in good hands. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see to my crew," says the captain, giving them each one last look before returning to his crew. Just as Kirk and Riker start to leave Shuttle Bay 1 to return back to the bridge, Anderson calls out to them.

"By the way cadet, you're wrong!" he says, loudly enough for them to hear.

Kirk and Riker stop and turn around in unison.

"Sir?" replies Kirk.

Anderson stands up and for a moment and admires the Enterprise with awe before returning his attention to them.

"About the Enterprise," Anderson adds. "She's always ready."

"Yes sir," responds a confident Kirk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 **Homecoming**

Back on Star Base 3, in the same crew quarter corridor, Alexander sees Davidson chatting up a female cadet.

"Davidson!" Worf steps up and grabs Davidson's shoulder, swinging him around.

Davidson looks over in disgust while the female flees the oncoming conflict.

"Alexander, son of Worf. What brings you here?" says Davidson in a derogatory tone.

"I'm here to regain my honor!" states a righteous Worf.

"Predictable Klingon," Davidson laughs, noticing now his classmates behind him. He slyly gestures his head toward them. He adopts a sarcastic glare with wide eyes. "Alright, well how do you suggest we sort out you regaining your 'honor'?"

As Worf goes to answer, Davidson pushes him into the waiting arms of Scotson. Scotson levels the unprepared Klingon from behind with a clothesline to the back of the head and Worf lands hard on the ground from the blow.

"Idiot! You didn't think that I wasn't going to find out you accessed my dad's console? I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget, Klingon." Davidson marches up and grabs Worf by the head. Davidson then feels a tap on his left shoulder.

"Mind if a Betazoid, Human and Vulcan join in?" Picard says, kneeing Davidson in a soft spot just as he turns to look up. He gasps, bends over, and then takes a punch to the jaw. O'Connor throws a hook at Riker but Spock catches his arm in mid-air. With Vulcan strength, she then lifts him clear off the ground. O'Connor flails around like a fish out of water while trying to break free from her grip. Spock raises him higher before throwing him hard against a corridor conduit with a smash. Riker then steps up beside Picard to deal with Scotson. Together a synchronized combination of well placed kicks and punches brings the oversized cadet to the ground. Kirk, meanwhile, leans on a bulkhead and observes from a safe distance the ensuing chaos.

"...have times changed?" he chuckles to himself.

After dispensing some rough justice, Picard walks over to deliver one final humiliating kick into Davidson's rear side as he retreats. Kirk smiles back at her as she walks past him.

"Exciting?" states Picard.

"Tell me about it," replies Kirk, standing casually, before Worf walks up to confront him.

"Why!" barks the Klingon. Kirk returns a mystified glare at Worf for directing his displeasure at him, something that seems to be happening more often of late.

"What did I do?" he says.

"Glorious battle is two against three. You were supposed to fight them with me. They were not to interfere!"

Kirk lifts himself off the bulkhead. "You mean these three roughing them up for you isn't good enough? You'd prefer that the two of us get beat up instead?"

Worf grinds his teeth. "For honour and glory!"

"Didn't you just see that? They did an amazing job! I witnessed plenty of honourable and glorious battle."

"You don't understand, they're just... girls."

"Women," corrects Picard.

"Who can handle ourselves," adds Riker. "Clearly."

Kirk smiles as he shrugs his shoulders. Worf grunts angrily.

"I don't like you, Kirk!" Worf yells back as he faces Kirk.

"Boys, boys, boys" Picard interjects between them. "Calm down, there has been enough fighting for one day."

"I'm not going to calm down. Kirk is responsible for my dishonour."

Kirk rolls his eyes.

"Worf, you need not worry, for your honour is intact," Spock steps forward, hands clasped calmly in front of her as if the prior conflict didn't happen.

Jonathan and Genevieve look over awkwardly at Saren with confused faces.

Saren is unfazed and softy approaches Worf.

"Allow me to elaborate," she says. "You, a heroic Klingon, knowingly entered into battle against insurmountable odds for the greater glory of the empire. Your mission was to create a diversion by engaging an enemy of superior number. You revealed the truth of your honour and strength of your character by willingly enduring immeasurable pain. Your sacrifice proved vital in extracting information crucial to the success of the mission and delivered victory to your comrades. They are, now, and forever are in your debt. However your adversary was cruel and jealous of your accomplishments and cowardly attacked from behind. Having witnessed the bravery of your heart and the treachery of enemy, three loyal and strong female warriors, intercepted and crushed the spineless petaQ..."

Riker interrupts with a chuckle.

"... whom will never speak of such an embarrassment ever again," finishes Spock.

Impressed with the speech, Picard raises her eyebrows in awe of Spock's ability to create Klingon battle lore.

"Satisfactory?" asks the Vulcan.

"Very," replies Worf, while attempting to maintain his hefty composure.

A voice interrupts the cadets over the communicator in the corridor.

"Commander Tuvok to Team Sigma, acknowledge,"

"Yes commander," answers Kirk. "Go ahead."

"Team Sigma, I am here to inform you that you have been accepted into Starfleet Academy Executive officer's core for immediate instruction and training. Congratulations."

"Acknowledged Commander," replies Kirk as he exchanges grins and smiles with the others.

"Further congratulations are in order for Cadet Picard, who now is your team leader."

"Team… leader sir?" says Kirk, his expression shifting.

"Yes, Cadet Picard's investigation into the coolant quantity irregularities during _Enterprise-F_ 's construction led your team's discovery of its special capabilities. Starfleet recognizes this effort and has awarded Cadet Picard bonus credit towards her overall standings. Her sum total is the highest among your team. Therefore she is now your team leader. For further instructions, please report to my office at 08:00 sharp. Tuvok out,"

Genevieve's eyes widen as she straightens up in enthusiasm. Marina who is right next to her becomes ecstatic and pounces onto Genevieve in an embrace. However, Jonathan's broad smile shrinks as he considers the news.

"You were saying," Worf berates, giving him a mean grin. Jonathan turns to him and can't hold himself down.

"You of all people should know there is no honour in kicking a man who's down. I always knew your nonsense was just a charade. Behind all that honour is just a nasty Klingon,"

Jonathan, expecting an angry response, tenses up. But his words are music to Alexander's ears who responds with a terrifyingly Klingon laugh followed by a stiff slap on back. Meanwhile Riker tries to hug Spock who is less than receptive and tries altogether not to make any physical contact.

"What?" Says Riker as she grabs Spock. "Come on, we did it!"

Genevieve nods at Saren in encouragement. Saren cautiously wraps her arms around Marina.

"Oh..." Riker remarks as she grabs Spock and hugs her tightly. Genevieve, Marina, Spock and Worf head towards a turbolift. However, Kirk is cement.

"Kirk!" yells Picard. Jonathan remains in a trance-like state. Genevieve waves off the others to go on without her and walks back to him.

"Jonathan," she says smiling, though concerned. "Jonathan?"

Reality sinks in for Jonathan when he hears her voice.

"Shall we?"

"Shall we, what?" he asks, having a hard time looking up at her.

"Drink, of course,"

"Of course, _captain_ ," he says.

"Oh," she responds, looking down and stepping back a bit. Jonathan sighs.

"This doesn't have to be awkward," she touches his shoulder.

"It isn't awkward, it's painful," he replies.

"Maybe not playing 'captain' will be fun for a change. But let me tell you this. If I ever wanted to serve a captain aboard a federation starship, I would choose you in a heartbeat, sir."

"Well I won't be. You will,"

"Wow, what a glowing endorsement!"

"No, no, I know you will be an amazing captain, Genevieve," Kirk then returns as he was, staring aimless at the ground.

"A wise man once told me that the only thing that matters is that we are together,"

"Jonathan," she says, as she reaches her arm out to him. "All I ask is a tall ship..."

He takes her arm and finishes the poem. "...and a star to steer her by."

"And she's waiting for us out there,"

 **THE END**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPISODE II: ENEMY MINE**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **In War Nothing is Certain**

Commander Tuvok enters an admiral's ready room aboard Star Base 3 in orbit around Earth. The large chair the admiral is seated in obscures his figure. With PADD at hand the admiral peers out of his hatch window and addresses Tuvok.

"I am authorizing the re-commissioning of the Enterprise-A for active duty," states the Admiral.

"The Enterprise-A?"

"Immediately,"

"May I ask why, sir?"

"Stafleet has lost over seventeen ships in our last engagement with the Breen. War has broken out on several fronts and we require every available ship in active service. Starfleet command can utilize the Enterprise-A to delivery key supplies to the front lines. The Enterprise-A will not engage directly in battle, but she is going to the front,"

Tuvok, unconvinced with the logic of the order, persists with verbal debate in a way natural only to Vulcans.

"Respectfully may I remind the Admiral, that the Enterprise-A is more than eighty earth years old and does not meet Starfleet's specifications for deep space operations,"

"And it is why commander you will personally oversee the refit to ensure the Enterprise-A meets those requirements,"

"May I further remind the Admiral that Captain Sisko is unable to take command of the Enterprise-A in his current medical condition and that all available executive officers have already been deployed,"

"Have you considered deploying the cadets that took command of the Enterprise during the engagement at sector 3-1-0. They demonstrated tremendous courage and erudition,"

"The cadets that you refer to have not yet received their commission as Starfleet officers, sir," says Tuvok.

"No time like the present commander,"

"Respectfully Admiral, the cadets that you refer to are still in training and ill equipped to take command of Federation Starship,"

"I understand that you are their training officer, I have the upmost confidence in your ability to bring them up to par,"

"Even then these cadets are inexperienced and their ability to perform under pressure is still questionable,"

The verbal sparring with Tuvok has depleted the Admiral's patience and he lowers his PADD in frustration and swivels his chair to reveal himself as Admiral Picard.

"I see," says Admiral Picard. "Commander this may come to you as somewhat of a surprise, but we're losing space to the Breen. Starfleet lost hundreds of ships, thousands of officers to the Borg and the Dominion conflicts and there hasn't been enough time to reconstitute the fleet. If we don't take a stand against the Breen now, there may not be a Starfleet to receive a commission from,"

"What about the new ships under construction, sir?" asks Commander Tuvok.

"They are our top priority commander. We must protect them until our engineers have completed their construction. We cannot allow them to fall victim to a Breen attack or allow the Breen to stage an attack on Earth. Therefore it is imperative that we support our forces at the front by holding the line,"

"You're asking them to risk their lives without completing their training,"

"Yes I am commander. You of all people understand that this is war and I assure you there will be many more hard decisions to be made and many more lives will be lost because of them,"

"Yes Admiral,"

"Recall the cadets, assemble the crew and commence a retrofit of the Enterprise-A immediately. See to it the Enterprise-A is ready for active duty commander,"

"Yes sir,"

Tuvok taps on his PADD and retrieves a data file.

"Admiral, you may wish to review the cadet crew roaster,"

Tuvok comes to Admiral Picard's side and hands him his PADD with the list. Admiral Picard takes the PADD and scans through the list of names. As Admiral Picard scrolls through the crew manifest, he notices Tuvok has highlighted a particular name. Admiral Picard reads the name carefully and releases a deep sigh upon the revelation. Tuvok takes notice, returns to the broad side of Admiral Picard's desk and stands at attention.

"Will that be all, Admiral?" says Tuvok.

"Yes," in a stoic voice.

Commander Tuvok takes leave of Admiral Picard to stare at the name in private.

 **Disclaimer:** Star Trek, Star Trek: TOS, Star Trek: TMP, Star Trek: WOK, Star Trek: TNG, the U.S.S. Enterprise, all canon events and characters are the copyright and property of CBS/Paramount. All original story elements belong to me.

 _ **A/N - Thank you for reading this chapter and if you enjoyed it please review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

 **Stop Gap**

It is a sunny but windy day in San Francisco at the Marina District. As Riker looks beyond to see the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance a rogue wind gust messes her hair. She quickly clears the hair from her eyes and straightens it out back to shape and prepares herself for another picture.

"We have to take a picture here," exclaims Marina Riker.

"Is that necessary?" states Saren Spock. "We have already taken pictures at the Art Centre, the Old City Hall, the Palace of Fine Arts and the Tea Garden."

"Absolutely necessary," again exclaims Marina Riker.

Marina Riker comes besides Saren Spock and wraps her arm around her: "Smile,"

Saren tries to imitate a smile and a subtle chime acknowledges the high resolution camera captured the memory.

"Great,"

"You look so beautiful," remarks Marina after viewing the picture.

"My appearance will not affect the outcome of this away mission,"

"Well it never hurt to look good,"

Saren raises an eyebrow.

"I cannot understand human obsession with vanity,"

"Oh, don't Vulcans take great pride in their appearance especially for traditional roles,"

"For functional reasons,"

"If you say so,"

"Yes I say so,"

Marina chuckles.

"Oh we better no forget the isolinear circuitry for the duotronics swap out,"

"I was not going to forget,"

Marina chuckles again and then accesses her PADD.

"Great we will just have enough time to visit Treasure Island,"

"Must we,"

Marina pouts.

"Apparently we do,"

Marina and Saren complete the loading of supplies and board the Srinivasa. Marina climbs into the pilot's seat while Saren takes the adjacent seat in operations. Marina taps in the new coordinates into her console and the Srinivasa lifts off with a heading towards Treasure Island.

The Srinivasa hovers gracefully over the water as it follows the San Francisco Oakland connector. After a short flight, they land on Treasure Island. As they disembark Marina and Saren are greeted by a Starfleet requisition officer.

"Ma'am's," greets the Starfleet requisition officer. "Welcome to Treasure Island."

"We are here to pick up the isolinear circuitry for Enterprise-A,"

"Right," says the requisition officer and gestures. "Over here."

"That's everything." says the requisition officer.

"Wow, this seems a lot of circuitry considering there are shortages everywhere," exclaims Riker. "Could you recheck the requisition order?"

"Sure," says the requisition officer as he carefully reads his PADD. "Right, priority one order just came down from Starfleet Command. Enterprise A has just been reactivated!" states the requisition officer.

"Reactivated!" exclaims Riker.

"Fascinating, please define 'reactivated'?"

"I can't say for sure ma'am, but my guess is that Starfleet Command wants the Enterprise-A ready for something more than a fireworks show," replies the requisition officer.

Before the matter can be debated further Saren's comm. badge chirps.

" _Starfleet Operations to STC-103, come in_ ," says the voice of a Starfleet officer.

She raises an eyebrow and then keys her insignia.

"This is STC-103: Srinivasa, Spock here,"

" _Srinivasa, return to the NCC-1701-Alpha immediately_ ," orders a Starfleet officer.

"Acknowledged, Srinivasa out," replies Spock.

###

East of Treasure Island lays Starfleet Academy. The academy is the nerve centre for all training and development of the officer corp that make up the executive officer branch of Starfleet personnel. Established in 2161 Starfleet Academy is a mini-metropolis with hundreds of building housing potential candidates from corners of the Alpha quadrant. At any one time almost 100,000 cadets study within its prestigious walls.

At the southeast end, inside the physical training centre Alexander sweats profusely as he paces through the Warriors routine with his bat'leth. A Left and right slash are followed with an over the head strike. Just as he prepares to complete the motions Alexander's comm. badge chirps. Alexander grunts with irritation before reluctantly keying his insignia.

"Worf here,"

" _Cadet Worf, you receiving a priority one transmission from Starfleet Command_ ,"

"Acknowledged," replies Worf.

Worf deactivates his combadge and then expels a burst of energy into the final strike.

###

In London, England at The Mayflower Pub overlooking the Thames River, Chief Engineer David Gates eyes a dart board as he winds up for a throw.

"Chief, chief, chief…" chants the crowd.

"Shh….," say a few of the patrons to quiet down the crowd and allow the chief to concentrate.

Just as the Gates throws the dart his combadge chirps.

"Bloody hell!" he yells as the dart fails to hit the target.

" _Priority one message incoming from Starfleet Command_ ,"

"Just cannot catch a bloody break," chides Gates.

"Drink, drink, drink," chants the crowd.

"To that, I cannot decline. Cheers mate's," says Gates and then drinks a pint of beer.

###

On Earth, Kirk is half asleep in his quarters when his LCARS terminal loudly prompts for a response. Kirk yawns and stretches his body to break out of his sleepy state.

"Priority one message incoming from Starfleet Command on secure channel… Priority one message incoming from Starfleet Command on secure channel," repeats the LCARS interface.

"Computer Recognize: Kirk, Jonathan.

Access code: Alpha-Omega-George-7-4-8-6-9,"

"Access granted." replies the LCARS interface voice.

"Read message."

"Name: Kirk, Jonathan T.

Rank: Cadet.

Status: Active.

Current deployment: Shore leave.

Alert! New Deployment Orders: Immediate recall to NCC-1701-A.

Further instructions to follow upon arrival."

Kirk quirks a grin and logs out of the interface. He walks over to his window overlooking English Bay in Vancouver. He watches as a shuttlecraft takes off and elegantly throttles away into space.

"Enterprise?" Kirk mutters to himself. "Ha!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

 **A Hot Mess**

In orbit around Earth, the Enterprise-A is undergoing repairs from the damage inflicted on her during the battle with the Breen battle cruiser in sector 3-1-0. Though still technically in active service, she is only so for celebratory roles. In the eyes of many at Starfleet Command the Enterprise-A is a storied ship that has seen its best days; a ship that should have been decommissioned years ago.

Only after Genevieve's incessant requests to Starfleet Command did repairs commence on the Enterprise-A. Even after relenting to her requests, Starfleet only authorized a paltry repair team to assist. Marina and Saren stayed aboard to aid Genevieve in the hopes of bolstering the effort.

Genevieve finds herself alone repairing an old light fixture that has burnt out. She reaches for the LED and disengages it from the fixture. As she retrieves it a sharp edge lacerates the top of her hand. Even in pain, Picard carefully places the LED into a storage container and inserts a new LED. She then examines the cut as it bleeds.

"Great,"

She tears a piece of material from her uniform for a make shift bandage and applies pressure to slow the bleeding. Reluctantly Genevieve arrives at MedBay seeking treatment and as she enters she sees Marina studying a small uniquely colored plant.

"Genevieve?" says Riker.

Genevieve raises her hand and blood trickles from it. Marina quickly comes to her aid and sets Genevieve down on a treatment chair and carefully examines the wound. Marina slowly applies pressure to the cut.

"Ouch?" reflexes Picard.

"Sorry,"

Marina takes Genevieve's hand and treats the wound with a dermal regenerator. As she treats the wound she can't help herself to also administer a healthy dose of scolding.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was working,"

"You've obsessing,"

"I haven't seen him in months…"

Marina interrupts Genevieve before she can finish her sentence. "I meant the Enterprise. Who are you talking about?"

"Nobody; just the… Enterprise-A deserves better,"

"She does," counters Riker.

They exchange glances but speak no further on the subject and instead share an awkward silence as the wound begins to heal.

"Are we done?" asks Picard.

Riker gives a subtle nod. Picard quickly comes to her feet and makes her way to the exit. Just as the doors part Marina calls out to Genevieve.

"Genevieve, you ok?"

"Yes," Picard lifts up her healed hand. "Thanks."

As Genevieve leaves MedBay she is surprised by a flood of Starfleet repair personnel that have invaded the Enterprise. Genevieve struggles to weave through the waves of crewwomen and engineers and it takes her a full fifteen minutes just to reach TurboLift 2.

Upon arriving on the bridge, she looks around herself completely confounded as to why suddenly the Enterprise A is now brimming at the seams with Starfleet personnel.

"What the hell is going on?" yells Genevieve Picard as she arrives on the bridge.

"Ma'am, we're going to have to pull out the bridge floor?" replies crewman Kalar.

"Excuse me?" says Genevieve Picard who is still processing the scene.

"Yeah, umm…" says crewman Kalar, a blue skinned Bolian, as he confirms with his PADD. "…we're running new optical wiring for helm control, operations control, tactical, communications, and the science stations."

"That's almost every console on the bridge," says Genevieve Picard.

"We are also installing new consoles as well ma'am," replies crewman Kalar.

"What! Who authorized this?"

Crewman Kalar refers to his PADD.

"Priority one order directly from Star Fleet Command to retrofit NCC-1701-A, USS Enterprise for immediate active duty,"

"Active duty?!" she says confused. "Let me look at that!"

Crewman Kalar hands over his PADD. While Picard reviews the orders, Kirk and Worf exit Turbo Lift 1 and enter the bridge. Kirk sees Genevieve reviewing a PADD. As he makes his way to her he dodges several perilously perched crew members and equipment. Finally Genevieve begrudgingly hands back the PADD to the patiently waiting bolian. Skeptical or not, she knew all too well that orders require obedience not explanations.

"Carry on,"

"Yes ma'am," replies crewman Kalar.

Jonathan leans in and whispers into Genevieve's ear.

"Renovating?" remarks Kirk.

Genevieve swings around and faces Jonathan.

"What's going on here?" she angrily asks.

Jonathan takes a step back and gestures with a shoulder shrug.

"Don't look at me," replies Kirk while admiring the chaos. "This is way over my pay grade."

"I just don't understand, why retrofit the Enterprise-A, I thought she's…," mutters Picard.

"…old." interrupts Worf

"Not the word I would use," remarks Picard. "More like, historic."

"More like, obsolete," remarks Worf.

Genevieve ignores Alexander's remark and focuses on the current chaos.

"This doesn't make any sense, a week ago Starfleet Command could not careless about the Enterprise-A, now they are installing all this new equipment?"

"Starfleet Command always has a plan," unconvincingly rebuts Kirk as he looks around the bridge. "I say that to myself every time things don't make any sense to me."

"Why are you here?" asks Genevieve.

"Hey, hey, hey, power down those phasers banks." says Kirk. "I was officially recalled to the Enterprise-A." says Kirk pointing to his PADD.

"As was I," adds Worf.

"Something's not right," repeats Picard.

"Seems very right to me," says Kirk as he gazes at Picard.

"Uhhh…" replies Picard in disgust.

But before Genevieve can make issue of Jonathan's overture her combadge chirps.

"Chief Engineer Gates to Picard," says Gates over the combadge.

Genevieve keys her insignia.

"Go ahead," snaps Picard.

"Ma'am you have got to come down here and see this!" exclaims Engineer Gates.

"On my way," replies Picard.

"Also ma'am an engineer needs assistance at the phaser array,"

"I will go," barks Worf.

Genevieve nods in agreement and Alexander takes his leave.

"So, what about me?" say Kirk.

"You stay here!" snaps back Picard.

Fuming Genevieve passes Jonathan to enter Turbo Lift 1. He turns around and makes a futile attempt to assuage her anger.

"What I do?" innocently remarks Kirk.

Genevieve returns a scowl just as the doors of Turbolift 1 close.

###

When Genevieve arrives in Engineering, Robert waves her over. Her walk ends at the Enterprise's warp drive reactor.

"Ma'am, I just got back to find this," remarks Engineer Gates.

Gates subtly gestures to Picard with his head to look up at the swarm of Starfleet engineers installing a new warp drive system.

"Comes complete with new a warp drive cells, power distributor and energizer," remarks Gates.

"I just don't understand!" exclaims Picard.

"You and me both." remarks Gates. "With these new engines, Enterprise-A can achieve a speed of Warp 9.5, but her hull can only sustain that speed for a matter of hours, at 9.8, only seconds."

"Good to know chief." says Picard.

"So what's plan, ma'am?" asks Gates.

"If there is a plan, Starfleet command has kept it in the dark," replies Picard.

"Okay. In that case then ma'am, I'll just keep watching them. I much enjoying myself watching Starfleet engineers installing new warp engines in the old lady."

"A lady is always beautiful, never old," remarks Picard. "Remember that chief!"

"Right," chuckles Gates.

###

At the dorsal phaser array bank, Worf watches as a Starfleet engineer installs new phaser banks.

"…phasers banks are new?" asks Worf with widen eyes.

"Brand spanking new," states the Starfleet engineer. "Type 12."

"Type 12," repeats Worf slowly.

"Yup, top of the line!" exclaims the Starfleet engineer.

The Starfleet engineer then crawls out of the conduit.

"Alright, I'm all done here. Which way is it to the torpedo bay?" asks the Starfleet engineer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

 **Rank and File**

" _Tuvok to Team Sigma, please acknowledge_ ," says Tuvok over the comm. badge.

Picard keys her insignia.

"Picard here. Go ahead,"

" _Cadet Picard assemble Team Sigma in the ready room at 14:00_ ,"

"Understood commander, Picard out,"

An hour later Tuvok is in the ready room as Kirk, Picard and Worf arrive together.

"Sir, Spock and Riker are off ship and are en route to return to the Enterprise," says Picard.

"Very well," says Tuvok. "Please take a seat."  
Kirk, Picard and Worf take adjacent seats to Tuvok.

"Cadets, each of you are hereby promoted to the rank of bridge officers," states Tuvok.

Kirk and Picard exchange glances.

"Your first task is to assist in the operational readiness of the Enterprise-A," says Tuvok.

"Cadet Kirk, you are hereby promoted to acting captain of the Enterprise-A. However, in accordance with Starfleet officer protocol, Cadet Picard has ascertained the rank of Commander and therefore outranks you," says Commander Tuvok.

"Uhhh...I don't quite understand, sir?" says Kirk confused. "I'm the captain, but she out ranks me?"

"Acting captain, yes; she out ranks you, yes," replies back Tuvok.

"My father had something to do with this!" protests Picard.

"This is not a discussion commander,"

"Off course not, sir," cynically replies Picard.

"How is that going to work?" asks Kirk.

"As I stated before, according to Starfleet protocol, Commander Picard outranks you. However, as acting captain of the Enterprise, she and all crewmembers of the Enterprise-A must follow your orders and serve under your command in order to complete the mission. Under section 107.9 an enlisted bridge officer can be at any time promoted to any rank including that of captain in the event of emergency or war. Your command of the Enterprise is temporary and contingent on the successful outcome of the assigned missions."

Tuvok activates a large display viewer. A detailed interactive map of Federation space is displayed on the screen. Enterprise is depicted as her insignia.

"NCC-1701-A, U.S.S. Enterprise's first mission is to safely escort the United Cargo Freighter Leviathan on a supply run. U.S.S. Enterprise will rendezvous the U.C.F. Leviathan currently stationed at Star Base 375 and escort her into sector 3-0-9. Leviathan under escort will rendezvous with the U.S.S. Gallant and deliver all cargo aboard the both ships to the Gallant."

The interactive map zooms out to depict the locations of the Enterprise and Starbase 375 in reference to sector 3-0-9 and the Gallant.

"That is just a stone's throw away from sector 3-1-0," remarks Kirk. "What about the Breen?"

Tuvok zooms the map out further.

"Starfleet command is confident that 3-0-9's proximity from 3-1-0 is distant enough to avoid any direct engagement with the Breen. Once Enterprise and Leviathan have completed the transfer of cargo to the Gallant you are to immediately escort Leviathan out of sector 3-0-9 and return to Star Base 375."

A blue trail emerges from the insignia and crosses the map ending at a region designated Jajor.

"To conceal your warp signature you enter the Jajor nebula."

"The Jajor Nebula?" quips Kirk.

"Yes, the Jajor Nebula is one of only a few known nebulae that contain tectryon particles. The Enterprise and the Leviathan will enter the Jajor Nebula in order to acquire residual tetryon particles that will adhere to the hulls of both ships inhibiting their warp signatures for a temporary period of time,"

"Interesting," remarks Picard.

"Indeed commander. Enterprise will then reverse course and warp jump to Starbase 375 to further camouflage Enterprise's and Leviathan's movements at which point both ships will make a final warp jump to sector 3-0-9. Enterprise will jump out of warp first and scan the vicinity for Breen presence. If none is detected, Enterprise will signal the Leviathan to exit warp. Enterprise and Leviathan will then rendezvous with the Gallant at the prescribed coordinates,"

"Understood," replies Kirk.

"Dozens of Federation starships and thousands of officers are depending on the arrival of these supplies to sustain the effort,"

Kirk, Picard and Worf nod in unison.

"Once you depart from Star Base 375 with Leviathan under escort, you are to maintain total communications silence,"

Tuvok faces Kirk.

"As acting captain of the Enterprise the responsibility for a successful outcome to this mission lies with you,"

"Yes, sir," empathically replies Kirk.

"Very well, this concludes your mission briefing," says Tuvok.

Alexander, Genevieve and Jonathan stand at attention. Tuvok stands up, nods a subtle acknowledgment and takes his leave of the cadets. Alexander then snickers at Genevieve.

"Excuse me!" says Picard.

Alexander quiets down.

"I want to talk to you right now," says Picard to Kirk.

"Oh, this is not going to be fun," remarks Kirk.

"Privately!" demands Picard as she eyes Worf.

"Where?" asks Kirk.

Alexander smiles deviously.

"No need to relocate for private settings..." slyly says Worf. "…I will report to the bridge, acting captain."

Jonathan nods in acknowledgment and Alexander takes his leave and makes his way to the bridge, leaving Jonathan to contend with Genevieve alone.

"Yes," says Kirk.

"You know why you're the 'acting' captain, Jonathan," snaps Picard.

"Permission to speak candidly, granted," sarcastically says Kirk.

"Get over yourself Jonathan," replies Picard.

Kirk scoffs.

"Ok," says Kirk as he makes himself comfortable in a chair. "Well it's clearly not because of my rank,"

Genevieve takes an open chair facing Jonathan.

"No,"

"Look, I'm sorry…"

"No you're not," snaps Picard. "'You want command just as badly as I do,' you said that yourself."

Kirk subtly nods.

"The difference is that you left the moment the Enterprise needed you," states Picard.

"I figured I just stay out of the way," replies Kirk.

"And now they just hand her to you on a silver platter," says Picard as she throws her hands into the air in disgust.

"Genevieve I wouldn't deliberately take away the Enterprise from you, I know how much she means to you," says Kirk.

"Then?" exclaims Picard.

"It's because of your father. Admiral Picard," says Kirk.

Picard turns her head away in pain from Kirk's statement.

"I don't understand," says Kirk. "Why would he deny you a chance at command?"

"Because he is scared," bluntly replies Picard. "He's scared that if something goes wrong on this mission or any other mission with me in command that he will get the blowback. It's his way of mitigating the risk of me tarnishing his reputation. I guess Klingon's aren't the only ones worrying about the 'dishonouring' the family name."

"So I'm captain, just in case there is a screw-up!" says Kirk. "Huh."

"No, you're in command because when you do screw-up, they fry a Kirk not a Picard," states Picard.

"Very encouraging," remarks Kirk.

"Sorry but it is the truth," replies Picard. "In any case, the Enterprise will be fully operational and ready for active duty."

"And better than ever," optimistically says Kirk.

"So it would seem," replies Picard.

"Look, you'll make a great captain," states Picard

Jonathan smiles with optimism, "Thank you,"

"Just not as good as me," adds Picard.

Jonthan's board smile reshapes to pursed lips. Despite Genevieve's sentiment, Jonathan enthusiastically slaps the top of his legs and stands up.

"Well my number one; first order of business, show me to my quarters."

Genevieve cringes.

"Don't call me that," warns Picard. "It's Commander Picard to you, sir."

She rolls her eyes as she stands up.

"What?" innocently says Kirk.

"This way," says Picard as she gestures towards the exit.

###

Genevieve and Jonathan arrive on deck 2. She swipes her hand down the biometric panel and the silver metallic doors part to reveal the quarters are full, ceiling to floor, of crates of standard issue Federation rations.

"I guess I'm bunking with you," remarks Kirk.

She cringes again.

###

Genevieve leads Jonathan down a corridor on deck 4. They stand at the entrance as the biometric panel chimes for entry. The doors part with Worf looming at the entrance.

"No!" Grunts Worf.

The doors then suddenly close shut.

"What? Hey? Wait? Open up!" Exclaims Kirk as he tries to pry the doors open with his bare hands.

Genevieve throws her head into her hands in frustration.

"He can't do that, I'm the captain of the ship?" yells Kirk at the tightly sealed titanium doors.

Jonathan then shrugs his shoulders and then smiles again at Genevieve.

"Don't get any ideas Jonathan, you're definitely not staying with me," bluntly states Picard.

Jonathan's broad smile shrinks yet again.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea," says Picard.

Genevieve leads Jonathan out of Turbo Lift 2 as they arrive on Deck 15. They walk a fair distance and notice the ambient humming sound of the warp engines. Genevieve comes up to a secluded quarter door's entrance and chimes. The doors part with Engineer Gates at the entrance.

"Captain!" exclaims Chief Engineer Gates. "Please come in."

Genevieve enters with Jonathan in tow.

"Sir, this is such an honor," exclaims Engineer Gates.

"Kinda dark in here," remarks Kirk.

"I've reduced the ambiance for a more intimate setting."

"Huh?"

"No need to worry, sir. I promise that the female company I entertain will always maintain the modesty of an enlisted Starfleet officer."

Genevieve chuckles to Gate's inference. Jonathan however is angered by Genevieve lack of respect and addresses her with the cold ire formality of a senior officer.

"I am not amused commander,"

Genevieve responds with a cavalier shrug of her shoulders.

Kirk turns back to the Chief Gates. "Thank you chief for the gracious offer to put up the captain of the ship, but I respectfully decline."

"Captain?" exclaims Gates.

Jonathan turns back to Genevieve.

"Commander Picard, have my belongings transferred to the ready room," says Kirk and angrily leaves the quarters.

"What, wait!" exclaims Picard.

In distress, Genevieve quickly follows him out and catches up with him at Turbo Lift 2. When she catches up with him she sees Jonathan is fuming.

"I'm sorry." says Picard.

"Commander, I don't think this is the way to build confidence and respect of the captain with his crew."

"Jonathan, I'm really sorry," says Picard.

"No you're not, commander. You've made it perfectly clear you don't want me in command. That said I have a mission to complete. You'll know where I'll be," snaps Kirk just as the Turbo Lift 2's doors close.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

 **A Tall Ship… in Glass and Space**

The next day Jonathan is reviewing the schematics of the _Enterprise_ 's upgrades when he hears the door chiming.

"Please enter," says Kirk.

Genevieve solemnly enters the ready room. Jonathan continues on his reading, ignoring her presence.

"Sir, loading of supplies has been completed," announces Picard.

"Understood, is there anything else, Commander?" asks Kirk.

"As a matter of fact there is, I would like to apologize for my behaviour yesterday,"

"Oh,"

"I was out of line,"

"And,"

"I think we should re-examine our relationship,"

Genevieve's comment catches him off guard and is followed by an acrylic thud that resonates throughout the ready room when Jonathan drops his PADD on to his desk.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not proposing marriage Jonathan," quips Genevieve. "What I am saying is that I need to know you have my back."

"I do Genevieve,"

"If the roles were reversed, I'd have yours,"

"I know you would,"

"And there's no chance you're moving in with me,"

"Oh well,"

Jonathan and Genevieve exchange subtle smiles. Jonathan then picks up a glass globe accented with gold. She approaches in curiosity.

"It was my father's," and hands it to her.

Inside is a meticulous detailed scaled model of the _Enterprise_ -A. Genevieve admires it.

"As a child, I would spend days admiring the shape of the _Enterprise_ 's hull,"

Kirk scoffs at himself.

"Off course back then I didn't know what a hull was, but even then I knew it was beautiful,"

"I guess you've got the real one now," remarks Picard. "The _Enterprise_ is yours, sir,"

Before Jonathan can reply to the sentiment his communicator chirps. He keys his insignia as Genevieve returns the work of art upon on the desk.

"Sir, we are receiving a priority one transmission from Starfleet command," says Riker.

"Put it through to my console," says Kirk.

"Yes sir,"

Kirk activates his console.

"Computer Recognize: Kirk, Jonathan T. Access code: Alpha, Omega, George, 74869." says Kirk.

"Access granted," replies the LCARS interface computer voice.

Starfleet Command's emblem displayed on the console is replaced with the appearance of Commander Tuvok.

"Acting Captain Kirk, you are hereby authorized to deploy. Rendezvous with the Cargo Freighter _Leviathan_ at Star Base 375. Upon your departure from Star Base 375 the _Enterprise_ and _Leviathan_ are to maintain total communications silence until the completion of the mission objectives," says Commander Tuvok. "Your mission objectives are to escort the _Leviathan_ to sector 3-0-9 and deliver all cargo aboard the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ and the U.S.F. _Leviathan_ to the U.S.S. _Gallant_ , and then escort the _Leviathan_ safely back to Star Base 375."

"Understood," replies Kirk.

"Tuvok out,"

Kirk deactivates his console.

"Worried," remarks Picard.

"Very," replies Kirk.

"Nervous," asks Picard.

"Aren't you?" replies Kirk.

Kirk and Picard look at each other intensely.

"Carpe diem (Latin: Cease the Day)," states Picard.

"I'll try not to disappoint," replies Kirk with a smile.

Picard smiles back. Kirk takes a deep breath and makes his way to the bridge with Picard.

"Captain on the bridge," announces Riker.

Marina smiles at them as she takes her post at operations control while Genevieve takes a seat in the executive officers chair.

Jonathan carefully lowers himself into the captain's chair. He runs his figures over the control panels that parallel the captain's chair.

"I guess I can do this the old fashion way," muses Kirk.

He depresses a button on the right arm rest.

"Engineering. Status?"  
Engineer Gates answers: "Main reactor online and standing by. Warp speed at your discretion."

"Operations,"

"All stations report ready, the board is green," replies Riker.

Kirk nods.

"Helm…"

Jonathan suddenly notices that Worf's Orion girlfriend, Lieutenant Suri Dailia, is at the controls. He then looks over his shoulder at Alexander.

"Sir," confidently acknowledges Worf.

Jonathan returns a subtle nod and then returns his attention forward.

"Helm control, report," orders Kirk.

"Helm control reports ready, sir," replies Dailia.

"Orders, sir?" asks Picard.

"Inform all stations, prepare to break orbit and standby for warp speed," replies Kirk.

"Aye sir," replies Picard.

Genevieve keys her insignia and addresses the ship.

"All stations, prepare to break orbit, standby for warp speed,

"Operations: open a channel and inform Starfleet Command we are departing."

"Aye commander," replies Riker.

Marina taps on her console and opens a channel to Starfleet Command.

"NCC-1701-Alpha to Starfleet Command, _Enterprise_ is departing."

Starfleet command transmits an acknowledgement which is received as three simple melodic notes.

"Starfleet command acknowledges, Ma'am," replies Riker.

"Helm, thrusters at station keeping, ahead three quarters' impulse power," orders Kirk.

"Aye sir, thrusters to station keeping, ahead three quarters' impulse power," replies Lt. Dailia.

 _Enterprise_ 's impulse engines ignite and easily propel her out of Earth's orbit. She quickly passes Saturn and Neptune and within minutes reaches the edge of the Solar System.

"Sir, we have broken orbit and cleared the Solar System," says Dailia.

"Helm, set a course for Star Base 375, warp factor 8," orders Kirk.

"Setting a course for Star Base 375, warp factor 8,"

"Engage,"

 _Enterprise_ 's warp nacelles intensify in a neon blue color. As the she accelerates the stars stretch into primarily white streaks around her and then vanishes into the open space.

###

Four hours later _Enterprise_ drops out of warp. Jonathan and Genevieve are seated in the captain's and executive officer's chair. Alexander stands at the ready at tactical. Suri is at Helm control, Saren at Science Station 1 and Marina is at Operations control.

"Sir, we have arrived at the warp jump coordinates," announces Dailia.

"On viewer," orders Kirk.

"Viewer on," replies Riker.

"10x magnification,"

"Increasing magnification to 10," replies Riker.

Star Base 375 appears like a small metal model on the main view screen, but as the _Enterprise_ draws closer the structure begins to dominate the entire view screen.

"Sir, Star Base 375 is requesting identification credentials for approach," says Riker.

"Open a channel," orders Kirk. "NCC-1701-Alpha to Star Base 375, transmitting encoded credentials now,"

Marina taps her console and transmits an encoded digital passkey.

"Star Base 375 to NCC-1701-Alpha, approach granted. Alter your vector and proceed to Docking Platform 3,"

"Understood, _Enterprise_ out," says Kirk.

"Helm, alter vector approach for Docking Bay 3. Take us in at one quarter impulse power. Thrusters only at ten thousand meters,"

"Aye sir, altering vector approach for Docking Bay 3, one quarter impulse power, thrusters at ten thousand meters," replies Lt. Dailia.

 _Enterprise_ glides towards Star Base 375's third docking platform.

"Sir, our proximity is now ten thousand metres, switching to thrusters," informs Lt. Dailia.

"Understood; steady as she goes."

Dailia carefully pilots the _Enterprise_ into docking position.

"Helm, control reports we are in position sir and holding station," reports Lt. Dailia.

"Operations, alert Docking Bay 3 to extend moorings," says Kirk.

"Aye sir,"

"NCC-1701-Alpha to Star Base 375, extend moorings now,"

Outside mooring beams extend out from docking bay three and slowly attached to the _Enterprise_ 's engineering hull. Riker taps her console and engages the moorings locking mechanism.

"Moorings extended, docking clamps engaging, we have successfully docked with Star Base 375," states Riker.

"Excellent. Genevieve and Alexander, you are with me. Saren you have the con,"

"Yes sir," replies Saren.

Spock takes a seat in the captain's chair while Genevieve and Alexander follow Jonathan into Turbo Lift 1.

"Transporter Room 1," commands Kirk the turbolift.

###

Kirk, Picard and Worf materialize on a transporter pad on Star Base 375. They are greeted by Lieutenant Anuth, a young romulan, one of very few now after the destruction of Romulus. Black-haired, finely trimmed in classic romulan fashion, Anuth's handsome, tanned and stern face bears the history of intense discipline.

"Welcome to Star Base 375," says Anuth in a friendly tone from a soft, masculine voice but with no facial expression whatsoever.

"Thank you, lieutenant. I am acting Captain Jonathan Kirk assigned to escort the _Leviathan_ ," Jonathan states with a slight twitch on his upper right forehead at having said the word 'acting'. This is Lieutenant Commander Genevieve Picard, and tactical officer, Alexander, son of Worf."

Jonathan's address seems a bit shaken, realizing that the lieutenant commander is technically a higher rank than he is. Yet, he is acting captain of a starship. Genevieve notices this and very subtly nudges him to act as professionally as possible. Jonathan straightens out his uniform for a second.

"Please allow me to escort you to the Cargo Freighter _Leviathan_ , Captain Kirk. Her captain is eager to meet with you," says Anuth, unbreakably deadpan.

"Certainly,"

"This way,"

Jonathan, Genevieve and Alexander follow the lieutenant down a hall lit with gray lights and metallic flooring, giving the area an appearance that is more industrial.

"I understand that you are the great nephew of Captain James T. Kirk," Anuth says.

"I am," replies Kirk, walking close behind.

"And you are the daughter of Admiral Picard?"

Genevieve nods. "Yes sir."

"I am Worf," blurts Worf.

Kirk and Picard both give Worf a look.

"Yes off course, Alexander, son of Ambassador Worf, I am honored to be in such company," Anuth looks to them, not smiling, but with a flare of admiration.

"You must all be very proud of your family's accomplishments," carries on the Romulan as they continue to walk. "It must be intimidating to be held to such a high standard."

"We're always up for the challenge," replies Kirk. He smiles coyly at Genevieve, who returns nothing but a stare.

"Ah, here we are."

Lieutenant Anuth swipes a biometric lock and opens a door that leads to docking bay 1, section A. As the four approach, a bewildering-looking, orange-colored, slender humanoid with short strands of thick hairs all over its face, turns to them. Despite its foreign appearance, it dons a Starfleet captain's uniform.

"Grak tung pof!" says the creature. Kirk raises his eyebrows, not understanding the strange guttural intonations that were just belted out. Lieutenant Anuth starts fiddling with a small metallic device – a universal translator, as the creature tilts its head, waiting patiently. A clicking noise is made and Anuth places the device on a table.

"Universal translator active. Go ahead, captain," Anuth addresses the creature.

"Greetings!" says the Captain of the _Leviathan_ , apparently repeating the same sounds as before, but now understandable. "My language, quite obtuse, requires some adjusting with Starfleet translators, we have noticed."

"Hello!" replies Kirk.

"I am Captain Montafa, of the _Leviathan_ ," replies Montafa.

"Captain Jonathan T. Kirk, a pleasure."

Jonathan extends his hand. Montafa however awkwardly places his grizzled, stubby pad on top of Jonathan's and holds it instead of shaking it.

"The pleasure is mine," says Montafa through the universal translator. Jonathan shows a touch of discomfort at his hand being touched this way but goes along with it.

"Captain, are you ready to depart," asks Picard.

"Yes, yes we are," replies Montafa, pulling his hand back and standing straight. "It is important that you understand, though the _Leviathan_ has high warp capability, it has limited shields and no offensive weaponry. We are completely dependent on the _Enterprise_ to provide us protection from the Breen."

"We understand," replies Picard.

"Then let us depart. Starfleet Command has impressed upon us to complete this mission as quickly as possible. Ah, I am to understand that this is your first voyage in command, Captain Kirk?"

"It is,"

"And you are up to the task,"

"I am,"

"I respect your confidence, captain."

Montafa reaches out his hand. Kirk shakes it awkwardly with a smile.

"Let us depart,"

###

Kirk, Picard and Worf materialize on board the _Enterprise_ and arrive on the bridge. Marina signals the _Leviathan_ from communications. Montafa's alien face appears on the viewer. Behind, crew of all different races, sizes, and ranks work quietly at various consoles.

" _Enterprise_ to _Leviathan_ , we are transmitting the rendezvous co-ordinates to you now."

A few seconds pass.

"Coordinates received, _Enterprise_."

Kirk speaks at the main viewer.

"Captain Montafa. _Enterprise_ will jump out of warp first. Once we've determined the area is clear we will signal you to exit warp. If we detect any Breen signatures in the vicinity, you are to abort and return to Star Base 375 immediately."

"Yes Captain Kirk, I understand," replies Montafa. "Preparing to jump to warp speed on your signal,"

"See you at the coordinates, captain."

"Around the stars," Montafa says, oddly.

Alexander twitches at the statement however Jonathan notices Marina nods in enthusiasm and takes her hint.

"Yes, around the stars captain," replies Kirk. " _Enterprise_ out."

The main viewer returns to a view of Starbase 375.

"It is a colloquialism," adds Riker. "'Around the stars,' in freighter lingo is like saying 'see you there'."

Picard agrees with the sentiment with a smile. Kirk keys his insignia.

"All stations, standby for warp speed,"

"Helm, transmit the coordinates to Jajor to the _Leviathan_ ,"

"Coordinates transmitted," replies Riker.

"Helm, set a course 164 by 336 for Jajor, warp factor 6,"

"Aye-aye, sir. Setting a course, 164 by 336 for Jajor, warp factor 6," replies Lt. Dailia

"Engage,"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

 **Crimson Route**

Jonathan waits silently in his ready room when Genevieve enters.

"Jonathan, we are about to reach Jajor,"

Moments later the _Enterprise_ and the _Leviathan_ explode out of warp. Both ships are greeted by the vivid ambient colors of the Jajor Nebula. On the bridge, the crew is surprised by the beauty of the irregular naturally occurring subspace phenomenon.

"Beautiful," exclaims Riker.

"Amazing," remarks Picard.

But Saren barely acknowledges the nebula on the main viewer and focuses on analyzing the data on her console: "Captain, my calculations indicate that _Enterprise_ will be required to stay within the nebula for exactly 31 minutes and 47 seconds for the desired amount of tetryon particles to adhere to the _Enterprise_ 's hull,"

"Understood," says Kirk.

In the Mess hall, Ensign Munro is seated at a small table preparing to dine on a steaming hot plate of Fettuccine Alfredo. Her attention is interrupted away from her creamy cuisine by the flashes of iridescent lights outside. She walks over to the transparent aluminum window and looks out into the nebula and watches as the hull of the _Enterprise_ is submersed in vividly colored particles that seem to dance in swirls as they make contact with the hull.

On deck four, Lt. Dailia notices the iridescent flashes emanating from her quarter's hatch window. She discharges herself from her reading and peers outside. Dailia smiles as she watches tiny particles bond to the _Enterprise_ 's hull and confluence together into an ambient glow.

Crewman Kalar exits TurboLift 1and embarks upon the bridge: "Wow," he remarks as he sees the tetryon particles on the main viewer. Genevieve looks over her shoulder and smiles back at the sentiment. However, Kalar is still overwhelmed by the brilliant display of lights emitted by the Jajor Nebula, and remains still at the entrance of TurboLift 1.

"Crewman?" interrupts Picard with an open hand in anticipation of the PADD in the hands of the young Bolian.

"Sorry ma'am," says Kalar as he approaches her side and hands her the PADD.

Genevieve reviews the PADD and approves the chief's request to install the remaining isoliner chips into the main distributor. She hands it back to Crewman Kalar.

"I'll be heading to engineering with the isolinear circuits," he adds.

"Carry on crewman," says Picard with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," replies the crewman.

With unbridled enthusiasm Kalar boards TurboLift 1 and descends to engineering.

The bridge crew continues to watch on with curiosity, except Saren, who remains glued to Science Station 1.

"Captain, we have almost reached peak adherence point, time to depart, 90 seconds" states Saren.

"Understood," replies Kirk. "Helm, switch from port to forward view."

"Aye sir, switching to forward view," replies Riker.

"Helm, relay tri-jump coordinates to the _Leviathan_ accompanied by a message to notify them to stand-by for our signal to jump out of warp,"

"Aye sir, transmitting jump coordinates to Levitation and standing by instructions,"

A default tone chimes from Helm control.

" _Leviathan_ acknowledges, sir."

Saren looks up from her station: "Captain, my scans indicate _Enterprise_ 's hull has acquired the necessary amount of tetryons particles required for our mission."

"Excellent. Helm, takes us out to 100, 000 meters from the nebula at one quarter impulse,"

"Aye sir,"

Marina navigates the _Enterprise_ and clears the nebula in seconds.

"We have cleared the Jajor Nebula, sir."

"Engage tri-jump."

"Aye sir," Riker taps on her console and initiates the tri-jump sequence. "Countdown to tri-jump… in 10 seconds, 9, 8…," countdown Riker.

"3, 2, 1, engaging tri-jump,"

Outside the millions of stars in space stretch out into thin streamers as the _Enterprise_ leaps into the space beyond.

~#~#~

 _Enterprise_ explodes out of warp after successfully completing the tri-jump.

"Sir, we have reached the final set of coordinates," reports Riker.

On the main viewer the image of a massive red sun eclipses the normal sea of stars. Massive yellow plumes leap out of its fiery red surface.

"Helm, dead stop," orders Kirk.

"Aye sir, dead stop," replies Riker.

"Tactical?"

"Sir, no ships are being detected within sensor range," replies Worf.

Kirk looks over his shoulder to the Science Station 1, "Saren?"

"I am already scanning…" replies Saren and pauses for a brief moment to interpret the data.

"Yerkes class 1A Red Supergiant," Saren then turns to Kirk "It is at the end of its life cycle."

"How long to Super Nova?" inquires Picard.

"Exactly time to Super Nova, unknown Commander," replies Saren.

"Best guess,"

Saren raises her eyebrow to Genevieve.

"I don't guess, commander,"

"Saren, if I didn't know any better, you sound annoyed," quip Picard.

"You don't know any better, commander," replies Saren and returns to her analysis.

Genevieve returns a look of dismay while Jonathan raises his fist to his mouth in a bid to conceal his chuckle.

"At the current rate of expansion and gas consumption, I approximate the star will Nova within two Earth days, three at the most, commander."

Before Jonathan can speak, Saren continues with her analysis, communicating it verbally.

"…the system contains four planets, two inner terrestrial planets and two outer gaseous planets divided by a large asteroid belt. The inner most planets' density is…"

"Acknowledged, Lt. Spock," interrupts Kirk.

Saren looks up from her station: "Captain,"

Jonathan returns a smile, but Saren is unmoved and returns to the data displayed on her station.

Genevieve leans over to Jonathan and whispers: "I'm getting a feeling."

"Not just you," he replies back.

Jonathan depresses a button on his chair's console and opens a direct channel to the chief engineer Gates.

"Kirk to engineering, status?"

"All system are operational, sir," states Gates.

"What about the duotronics, isolinear change out?"

"There is no need for worry captain; the main distributor already had isolinear chips pre-installed. My quarters are bursting with a surplus of those buggers."

"Right," smirks Kirk.

"Is there a problem, sir?"

"No problem, Chief. Just checking," solemnly replies Kirk.

Jonathan taps his combadge with apprehension to close the channel.

"Helm, bring us about to…"

"Sir, our orders were to rendezvous with the U.S.S. _Gallant_ at these co-ordinates," interrupts Saren.

Genevieve shoots a look at Saren. Jonathon however unveils a sly smile not unlike one his great granduncle was famous for.

"True," replies Kirk.

He stands up with conviction and takes a stance besides Marina at Helm Control.

"Helm, mark current co-ordinates as origin," orders Kirk.

"Aye sir, marking current position as origin," replies Riker

A holographic sphere appears on the main viewer encompassing the _Enterprise_.  
"Bring us into an orbit around the Supergiant at this distance at 1/2 impulse power,"

"Aye, sir," replies Lt. Riker. "Entering orbit around the Supergiant at 10.5 AU centre to centre at 1/2 impulse power."

"We will make one orbit around the Supergiant and then signal the _Leviathan_ ," remarks Kirk as he turns to Worf. "Tactical, while in orbit, scan the vicinity for any… potential problems."

Alexander's eyes widen and he replies: "Aye captain, scanning now."

Genevieve gives a relieved look to Jonathan, who in turn returns a subtle smile. Jonathan returns to his seat and they all begins his patient wait.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

 **Close Encounters**

"Sir, we have completed one orbit of the Supergiant," announces Riker.

"Acknowledged," replies Kirk. "Tactical?"

"No ships have been detected in the system, sir," replies Worf. "We have scanned each of the planets and surrounding area. Sensors have detected no anomalies."

"Understood," replies Kirk.

"ETA for rendezvous with the _Gallant_?"

"Approximately fifteen minutes, sir," replies Worf.

"Fourteen minutes, thirty-five seconds, exactly," superfluously adds Spock.

"Lt. Riker, open a channel to the _Leviathan_. Signal them to proceed and enter the system,"

"Aye sir, transmitting message now," replies Riker.

" _Leviathan_ acknowledges," replies Riker after receiving an acknowledgement. "ETA five minutes,"

At exactly the five minute mark, the _Leviathan_ appears out of warp.

"Sir, the _Leviathan_ is hailing us," says Riker.

"On screen," orders Kirk.

" _Leviathan to Enterprise, we await for your ship_ ,"

"Understood Captain, U.S.S. _Gallant_ should arrive shortly," assures Kirk " _Enterprise_ out."

Worf grimaces as he sees a reading on his console.

"Captain, a ship is approaching our location,"

"Is the _Gallant_ early," asks Picard. "Can you identify it Lieutenant?"

"Negative commander," replies Worf, "our proximity to the Supergiant is preventing sensors from making a positive identification from within the asteroid belt."

"Asteroid belt?" mutters Kirk.

"What's wrong, Jonathan," asks Picard.

"Late is one thing, but early…" answers Kirk.

"Sir, the ship has cleared the asteroid belt." states Worf. "Captain, the ship has jumped to warp."

A confused pause follows, then Jonathan stands up in fear.

"Raise shields," orders Kirk. "Raise shields now!"

"Aye sir, energizing deflector screens," replies Worf.

Suddenly a Breen battlecrusier explodes out of warp and unleashes a massive energy discharge that hits the _Leviathan_ and _Enterprise_ simultaneously. The blast instantly paralyzes the freighter. _Enterprise_ though still shows signs of life.

"Helm," yells Kirk. "Evasive maneuvers!"

"Aye sir," replies Riker. "Evasive maneuvers."

 _Enterprise_ attempts to evade the Breen battleship when a second massive energy blast rocks the _Enterprise_ on her starboard side.

"Hull breaches on Decks 11, 12 and 13!" reports Riker.

Genevieve keys her insignia. "Repairs crews seal off decks 11, 12 and 13; Med Bay 1, standby for casualties."

"Phasers banks are offline," exclaims Worf over the cacophony of voices.

Jonathan hears only muffled sounds around him and yells, "What was that?"

"Phaser banks are offline," repeats Worf "Shields strength down to 37%"

Genevieve hears the Alexander over the cacophony of chaos and replies, "Understood,"

" _Engineering to Bridge, we're taking a walloping down here! I don't think she can take much more of this_ ," yells Gates.

Jonathan tightens his grip on his chair. "Helm, full port about!"

"Captain, my analysis suggests the Breen are using a modified version of the energy dampening weapon they employed in the Dominion Wars," interrupts Saren.

"The _Leviathan_ shields have collapsed," cries Worf.

"Tactical, standby to return fire," screams Picard.

"No power to phaser banks," yells Worf.

"Lock on photon torpedoes, maximum yield, maximum spread," orders Picard.

Worf locks onto the Breen battleship.

"Photon torpedoes, armed, target locked on,"

"Fire," screams Picard.

A full complement of photon torpedoes stream out of the _Enterprise_ and slams into the Breen battleship's port side. The Breen battleship reacts by turning about to protect her weakened side.

"Direct hit," exclaims Worf.

A third blast slams into the _Enterprise_ and sparks fly all over the bridge.

"Hull breach on Deck 4," reports Riker.

"Dailia!" exclaims Worf.

~#~#~

"General quarters, general quarters!" says the Deck Officer on Deck 4.

Ensign Alexandria Munro rushes down a corridor as she heads for a turbolift.

"Alert hull breach on deck 4, section 5, Alert hull breach on deck 4, section 5," wails the _Enterprise_ 's computer.

Munro stops and looks up. She hears something.

"You!" barks the deck officer. "Keep moving, we're sealing off section 5,"

"Help!" she hears a cry through the chaos.

Munro recognizes the voice, it is Lieutenant Suri Dailia.

"Don't wait for me!" shouts back Munro.

He gives her a look, then a subtle nod. Munro races back around the corner to find half opened quarter doors. She forces past the silver-grey doors and reaches Suri.

"No! You better leave, I'm stuck," groans Dailia.

"You're really funny, you know that!" says Munro. "You call for help and then realize that you're stuck."

Suri snorts a laugh and then cringes in pain.

"Ok, no more laughing. Stay still!" instructs Munro.

Alexandria assesses the situation. A large metal support has crumpled over and is pinning a large metallic table which is holding Suri down. Worse, a fire is threatening the entrance to the quarters and is spreading towards them. At the rate the fire is moving they will both burn to death even before an attempt can be made to move the support.

Alexandria looks around for a fire extinguisher. None are present. As she turns around, she feels the presence of her phaser pressing on her hip, the catalyst for a crazy idea.

"Lieutenant…," she says as she shakes Suri from going unconscious.

"Suri!" Munro yells.

"What?!" Dailia shouts back at her.

"Ok, I'm going to do something…crazy. I'm going to blast out the hatch window and decompress the air out of the quarters."

"Are you crazy!" yells back Dailia.

"Like I said-" and sets her phaser to level 10. "When the air is evacuated, the fire will go out. I will then use the phaser to erect a temporary force field. You're going to have to hold on as tight as you can."

Dailia looks at Munro as if she has ten heads.

"Ok, deep breaths,"

Alexandria and Suri take several long and deep breaths to prepare themselves.

"Now," shouts Munro.

Alexandria points the phaser and fires at the hatch window. At first it seems the phaser is having no effect when the glass shatters and a violent vortex of air rushes out into open space.

"Hold on!" screams Munro.

Objects large and small fly past the two women and hurtle out into the abyss. Alexandria waits for the fires to lose strength and flicker out of existence. She begins to crawl towards the console.

Midway, the evacuating air vortex forces Alexander to lose her grip and her body is slams into a support beam. Suri cringes from the sound of the thump her body makes against the unforgiving metal. Decompressing air threatens to force both women out of the _Enterprise's_ sanctuary, and into the frozen darkness. But Alexandria wills herself forward, crawling hand over hand to the console and with the last of the air in her lungs seeping out, she taps the console. The force field comes alive.

"Ahhhhhhh," gasps Alexander as air fills her lungs again.

She keels over and sees Suri smiling at her.

"Any time, Ensign," Suri says.

"Right,"

Alexandria retrieves a bat'leth from the end of the room and wedges it against the table and the support.

"Okay, push as hard as you can," yells Munro.

With all her strength Alexandria torques on the Klingon weapon to free Dailia who slithers out from under the table and hops upright onto one leg.

"Thank you," says Dailia.

"Don't mention it, ma'am," replies Munro.

"No, it's Suri," as she extends her arm around Munro. "I owe you one."

~#~#~

"Tactical?"

In the back of Worf's mind, Suri's wellbeing plagues him, but the _Enterprise_ is in battle and he is at tactical. The slight waver of focus is short lived as another blast rocks the _Enterprise_.

"Worf, return fire," screams Kirk.

"Aye sir," replies Worf.

 _Enterprise_ fires another volley of photon torpedoes at the Breen battleship. This time they slam into it's portside.

"There shields are holding," reports Worf.

"Ours," barks Picard

"Shields at 11%,"

"Captain, the _Enterprise_ will not survive another direct hit," declares Saren.

Alarms blare and lights strobe on the bridge.

"Situation report," barks Kirk.

"Warp engines are offline," reports Riker. "Multiple hulls breaches on the starboard side,"

"Hail the _Leviathan_ ," says Picard " _Leviathan_? Report!"

"Sir, the _Leviathan_ has lost main power. I do not believe they can answer our hails," interrupts Spock.

Spock scans the freighter.

" _Leviathan_ 's life support will fail in exactly seven minutes seventeen seconds," continues Spock.

"My god!" exclaims Riker.

Alert sirens continue to wail over the already deafening panic that has overcome the bridge.

"The Breen battleship is coming about!" yelps Worf.

Jonathan stares at the main viewer and sees the Breen battleship alter course to intercept the Enterprise. Ignored by the rest of the bridge crew, the Breen battleship stops and holds position.

"Wait!" screams Kirk with fixed eyes on the main viewer.

Jonathan's outburst forces an eerie silence to fall over the bridge.

Genevieve slowly approaches Jonathan: "Sir?"

"Why haven't they finishing us off," mutters Kirk still mesmerized by the Breen battleship. "Why are we still breathing?"

The rest of the Bridge crew now notice that Breen battleship is now holding position nose to nose with the _Enterprise_. Genevieve and Marina exchange glances, while Worf tightens his grip on the tactical console. The question posed by Kirk remains unanswered as the Breen battleship glooms over the _Enterprise_.

The eerie silence is broken by an unlikely voice: "Perhaps, captain, if I may make a supposition, because they are unwilling or unable," answers Spock.

"I'm inclined to believe the latter," quips Kirk.

"Yes Captain, the Breen ship fired four times, three upon the _Enterprise_. It is possible that they were not expecting our shields to withstand the assault," states Spock unemotionally.

A thought suddenly dawns on Genevieve and keys her insignia.

"Picard to Engineering,"

"Gates here, no offence Ma'am but I've got my hands full right now," replies the Chief Engineer.  
"Understood, question, did you switch out the duotronics circuitry for the shield power interface,"

"That is a negative, Ma'am,"

Enlightened, Genevieve turns to Jonathan.

"That explains it. Life-support, the shield power grid interface and turbolifts are using duotronics. Isolinear circuitry was installed in the warp engines, phaser banks, main energizer, transporter systems and shuttle bays. The Breen weapon doesn't account for 23rd century technology," she says.

 _Enterprise_ 's PA system wails: "Red Alert…Red Alert….Red Alert,"

"Discontinue audio alerts,"

Marina is frozen with fear at Operations Control.

Jonathan gestures a comforting look: "Lieutenant, discontinue audio alerts,"

"Aye sir, discontinuing alerts," she replies.

"Thank you, Lieutenant,"

Jonathan gathers strength and straightens up. "Tactical, what is our shield strength?"

"Our shield strength is now at 9%," replies Worf.

"Not enough to withstand another strike," adds Saren.

Jonathan turns to Saren.

"Has the Breen ship made an attempt to scan us?" asks Kirk.

"Yes Captain," replies Saren.

"Off course; but our shields are strong enough to keep their sensors from figuring out how badly we have been hit and those torpedoes must have stung them enough to think twice,"

"Only to delay," adds Spock.

"Delay?" quips Picard.

"Yes Captain, my supposition would conclude they are waiting to repair or recharge their primary weapon system,"

Saren's revelation jolts Jonathan to his core. He quickly straddles the captain's chair in haste and taps his comm badge.

"Engineering, comin!"

" _Engineering here_ ," replies Gates with breathless voice.

"How long to get the energizer online,"

" _Captain?_ "

"I need warp speed, engineer," insists Kirk. "How long?"

" _Five hours, sir,_ " replies Gates.

Genevieve nods her head to Jonathan. They don't have five hours. Kirk ponders further and a revelation occurs to him.

"No chief, I mean the old energizer?"

" _The old energizer,_ " repeats Gates.

"How long, chief?"

" _An hour?!_ "

"If you… jerry-rig it?"

" _Jerry-rig… 15 minutes_ ," replies the exhausted engineer.

"You've got five, Bridge out."

Jonathan turns to Genevieve and repeats a sly smile.

"I have an idea," he says. "Maybe we can have our cake and eat it; we can escape and save the crew of the _Leviathan_ ,"

"How?" asks Genevieve.

"Your namesake."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

 **How things work on a Starship**

"Namesake?" asks Genevieve.

"Picard… the Picard maneuver," replies Kirk. "Actually, a modified version."

"They'll destroy us with disruptors!" argues Worf.

"I don't think so… I'm guessing when the _Gallant_ shows up on their sensors, they'll be distracted enough for us to surprise them."

"The _Gallant_ will be completely susceptible to Breen weapon," states Saren.

"We are not going to risk the _Gallant_ , but are going to use her approach as a momentary distraction," replies Kirk "It's going require split second timing."

Jonathan gestures to the others to corral around him.

" _Enterprise_ will fire a full spread of torpedoes and then micro jump warp behind the _Leviathan_ relative to the Breen battleship. As a result, the Breen will lose line of sight of the _Enterprise's_ new position. The sting of the torpedoes will prompt the Breen into a counter attack and having only one visible target they will fire on our previous position and miss. At that moment, _Enterprise_ will drop shields and transport the survivors off the _Leviathan_ ," says Kirk.

"And then what?" barks Worf.

Jonathan rubs his forehead, having not thought that far ahead.

"Head for the second planet in the system," adds Picard. "Marina."

Riker nods an acknowledgement, returns to her post and brings up a schematic of the system and zooms in onto the second planet onto the main viewer.

"It has a powerful magnetic core. It can partially shield the _Enterprise_ from the Supergiant's solar radiation and it's strong enough to keep the Breen from finding us easily," says Genevieve.

Genevieve points to the lower part of schematic.

"The _Enterprise_ can hold position at the southern pole. While the Breen are searching for us, we can repair the main energizer and replace the isolinear chips stowed away in the chief's quarters."

"Right," agrees Kirk.

Jonathan keys his insignia.

"Bridge to Engineering, do we have warp power?!" asks Kirk

" _Not yet, sir,_ " replies Gates. " _Still Jerry-rigging._ "

"Keep at it chief, I need warp speed, Kirk out."

"Lt. Spock ETA for U.S.S. Gallant rendezvous?"

"Exactly five minutes, thirty-five seconds, Captain."

"Marina, stand-by to transmit the rendezvous abort codes to the _Gallant_ ten seconds before they exit warp,"

"Aye sir,"

"Alexander, target and maintain a weapons lock on the Leviathan," says Kirk.

"Sir?" Worf blurts out.

Jonathan purses his lips: "We can't allow the Breen to take the _Leviathan_ , we'll have to destroy her,"

"Yes Captain!" replies Worf with infused confidence.

"Commander," says Kirk and turns to Picard. "Please take the helm."

"Aye sir," replies Picard.

Genevieve takes helm control and Jonathan takes a stance beside her console.

"Lay in coordinates for micro warp jump behind the Leviathan as jump point Alpha

and secondary coordinates for the southern pole of the second planet jump point Beta," says Kirk

"Lt. Riker, synchronize transporters with coordinate plot points,"

"Yes Captain,"

"Lt. Cmdr. Spock, visual countdown at one minute, audio at ten seconds,"

On edge, Jonathan stares at the main viewer at the looming Breen battleship. A palpable feeling fills the air when Saren activates the visual countdown.

"58…

57…

56…,"

Genevieve taps her combadge: "All hands, all decks, stand by for warp!"

Jonathan keys his insignia: "Bridge to Engineering, do we have warp power?"

" _Stand by_ ," barks back the overwhelmed engineer and closes the channel.

"If the Chief Engineer fails to repair the energizer, Enterprise will be unable to warp," states Spock unemotional.

"27…,26…25…,"

Marina nods her head and mutters: "This is going to be really close."

Everybody on the bridge is on edge and Jonathan's notices.

"Lt. Riker, ship wide broadcast," orders Kirk.

"Aye, sir," she replies.

"Attention: All hands, all decks, this is the Captain speaking. At this very moment we are attempting to rescue the crew of the Leviathan. I want to take this brief moment to thank you. Thank you for all that you done for this ship and your fellow officers. Thank you for your determination, for your perseverance, and for your duty. I do not know what is to come. What I do know, is that U.S.S. Enterprise will succeed in her actions in the defense of the Federation. Kirk out."

"15…,14…13…," counts down the main viewer.

"Jonathan, if this doesn't work…"

Enterprise's computer switches to audio: "10, 9, 8,"

"Captain, warp power is still offline," states Spock.

"The Chief, he's just being dramatic," Kirk replies in monotone.

"5, 4,"

"Captain, the Breen vessel has altered course to intercept the Gallant," states Spock.

"They took the bait," says Kirk. "Transmit the abort codes now!"

"Transmitting abort codes now!" replies Riker.

Saren peers at her sensors.

"U.S.S. Gallant has altered course, they have aborted their approach," reports Spock.

"Cat's out of the bag, now," remarks Picard.

Jonathan turn to her. Their eyes meet for only a fleeting moment, but in that moment, she sees fear in them. He quickly breaks the moment of clairvoyance and returns his focus onto the main viewer.

"Captain, warp power is still offline," states Spock.

"Breen battleship is coming about. The Breen are locking on weapons!" yells Worf.

"3, 2,"

"Warp power online!" blurts Riker.

"Engaging engines," exclaims Picard.

Worf locks onto the Breen battleship and launches a volley of photon torpedoes. The torpedoes slam into the Breen ship.

"Executing jump point: Alpha," reports Picard.

Genevieve keys her console and the Enterprise jumps to warp momentarily causing

two Enterprise's to appear in space. One in front of the Breen battleship and the second behind the Leviathan. The Breen battleship responds in kind to the torpedoes with several disruptor blasts. However, the blasts are directed at the ghost Enterprise.

"Captain, the Breen have fired at our previous position," reports Worf.

Marina keys her console. "We are in position. Dropping shields. Energizing!"

" _Transport Room 1 to Bridge, we have them,_ " reports a crewwoman.

Alexander keys his console. "Targeting the Leviathan, target acquired, torpedoes away."

A volley of photo torpedoes slam into the Leviathan and she explodes into a million bright fragments.

"Executing jump point: Beta," reports Picard.

A smile forms on Jonathan's face as the Enterprise jumps away to warp leaving the Breen battleship far behind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Casualties of War**

Enterprise quietly lies in wait over the second planet's southern pole. On the bridge Jonathan struggles to hear a call over the cacophony of sounds as repair crews frantically replace damaged equipment.

" _Engineering to Bridge, comin_ ,"

Jonathan keys his insignia. "Kirk here, go ahead,"

" _Captain, that last micro jump completely fused the old energizer. We must reinstall and reconfigure the new energizer before we engage the warp engines,_ " booms the engineers voice.

"Understood, chief," replies Kirk. "How long?"

" _30 hours? sir,_ "

"Let's hope the Breen don't find us before that!"

" _That is the idea, sir,_ "

"I need warp power back online, chief," Kirk states empathically.

" _Aye sir, Engineering out._ "

Saren calls out to Jonathan. "Captain."

"Yes,"

"My scans indicate that the Breen battleship is conducting a search in an organized pattern for the Enterprise, therefore I have come to two conclusions,"

"That is," Kirk asks.

"The Breen do not yet know our current location," states Saren. "However, they do know we are still in the system, Captain."

"Inform me the instant the Breen find us,"

"Yes Captain,"

Saren returns to her station as another call comes in.

" _Med Bay 1 to Bridge, we require all available medical personnel to assist in Med Bay 1,_ "

Marina overhears the call and volunteers: "Sir?"

Jonathan keys his insignia. "Bridge to Med Bay 1, help is on the way."

As Marina makes her way to Turbo Lift 1, Alexander, uncharacteristically leaves his post and approaches Jonathan.

"Sir, I also need to go to Med Bay 1," says the Klingon. "Lt. Dailia,"

Jonathan looks Alexander in the eye and replies with a subtle nod of agreement.

"I'll go with you," adds Picard.

Alexander turns back to Jonathan.

"Thank you… sir," replies the worried Klingon.

~#~#~

Alexander, Marina and Genevieve arrive to find Med Bay 1 filled with injured personnel. Cries of pain and suffering sporadically cut through the cacophony of panicked voices in Med Bay 1. A bone chilling shriek of agony emanates from one of the operating tables at the eastside. Genevieve recognizes the voice even when distorted by the agony of pain and moves toward it.

"Lieutenant!" calls out a doctor. "I need your help, now!"

Marina and Genevieve arrive at an operating table to find an old man hovering over a badly injured Bolian.

Startled, Genevieve yells at his sight: "Kalar!"

"Steady him!" orders the doctor.

Genevieve and Marina caringly but firmly steadies the Bolian at the shoulders and feet.

"Hyprospray!"

A nurse hands the man in white a Hyprospray. He quickly adjusts the dosage and administers the shot into the neck. The treatment seems at first to take effect, but suddenly the Bolian condition worsens.

"He's going into arrest, we're losing him!" and points at Marina. "You, Cortical stimulator!"

Marina hands him a pair of Cortical stimulator pads to the doctor who places a pad on each side of the forehead.

"No contact," he warns.

All hands move away.

"Clear!" he yells and with a tap of the finger triggers a shock.

"No effect," reports the nurse.

"Adjust oxygen level to 99%," he orders Riker.

Marina adjusts the air follow to Bolian's respirator.

"Oxygen level, 99%,"

The doctor checks the readings on the screen.

"He's flatlining!"

"Again!" he yells. "Clear!"

The Bolian's body jerks up from the operating table and contorts inhumanly. Kalar's heart rate, blood pressure and brain activity are all represented as straight lines on the medical screen. The doctor lets out a deep sigh and covers Kalar's body with a white sheet.

"He's gone," says the doctor. "Patient: Crewman T. Kalar, time of death zero-one, two-five,"

Genevieve cries out: "What?"

The doctor turns around to address the shriek.

"I am sorry, did you know him?"

~#~#~

Meanwhile Alexander finds himself wondering through the temporary triages. Worf passes a girl, as he does, the little girl screams.

"Why are you screaming?" he barks at the girl.

"Where's my daddy?" she yells back at him.

"I do not know. I will find out. Wait here,"

Alexander catches a passing nurse.

"Where is this girl's father?"

The nurse takes Alexander by the arm and moves him away from the young girl's peripheral hearing.

"He's dead," she whispers.

"That is unfortunate," says Worf. "But if he died in the battle, he died with honour."

The nurse looks over to the young girl and shakes her head. "She won't understand that," she mutters. "She shouldn't be here."

Alexander straightens up with confidence.

"Then, I will take her away from here,"

The nurse returns a look of despair. "Where?"

~#~#~

"Damn it, woman, I'm fine," complains the patient.

"No, you are not Chief! You have a second degree burn and it needs treatment now!" yells back the Bajoran Medic.

"Listen, I need to return back to Engineering, I've got a warp energizer to fix!" barks Gates.

"Sit down, or I will sedate you," she yells back.

Genevieve overhears the altercation.

"Chief! Do as she says," warns Picard.

Gates looks at the Medic, she returns a look that says: ' _I told you so_.'

"Well isn't that grand!" exclaims Gates.

She doesn't waste a second and manhandles the engineer to an open treatment table.

"Missed the section on bedside manners," remarks Gates.

"No, I read that section and the following section, how to handle difficult patients,"

Genevieve tries to hide her chuckle at the exchange.

"We don't know each other, do we?" Gates asks stupidly.

"Ouch!"

A satisfying smile forms on the Medic's face as she uses a dermal regenerator to treat Gate's arm.

"No, chief, but I'm sure you won't forget me after this,"

"Just grand," mutters Gates. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Neela Cara,"

"I knew it, Irish,"

Cara digs a little extra hard into the Chiefs arm.

"Ouch!" yells out Gates again.

"Bajoran, actually," corrects the Medic.

"Same difference," replies Gates.

"Ouch!"

~#~#~

Alexander continues his search and yells out in frustration: "Dailia!"

"I'm over here," replies a weak but familiar voice.

Alexander quickly rushes to the sound and finds Suri lying supine with her right arm stretched out to receive treatment.

"Suri!" exclaims Alexander as he embarrasses her.

"Oh, ok," she whines. "I'm fine you big softy."

"What happened?"

"Deck 4 was hit. Everybody was evacuating but I was trapped in my quarters and then a fire broke out. I thought that was it for me… until this ensign shows up and saves me,"

"Ensign?"

"Yes, an Ensign… Ensign Munro," she says mystified. "She used a phaser to decompress my quarters to put out the fire. Who would have thought she's a bad ass!"

"Where is she now?"

"I sent her to the Bridge. I heard they need a Helmswoman,"

"Hello?"

Alexander turns around and lowers his gaze. A little girl stands by his side.

"Who are you?" Dailia asks in puzzlement.

"Hi, I'm Hanna,"

~#~#~

Ensign Alexandrian Munro embarks upon the bridge and makes her way to Kirk.

"Ensign Munro reporting for duty, sir," exclaims Munro.

Jonathan narrows his eyes at her.

"Munro?"

"Yes sir. I am here to relieve Lieutenant Dailia. She is recovering from injuries in Med Bay 1,"

"And?" implies Kirk.

"I will be taking the helm, sir. I am fully qualified for helm control and deep space navigation."

"You want to drive ensign?" bluntly asks Kirk asks.

"You rather me take the con, sir," Munro retorts.

Jonathan forces a subtle smile and then taps his communicator, "All senior staff report to the conference room, immediately,"

"You too, Ensign. You're in the mix now."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **No Win Scenarios**

Kirk, Picard, Riker, Spock, Worf and Munro gather in the conference room. Engineer Gates is on intercom.

"Engineering, situation report," says Kirk. "Chief?"

" _Sir, the only reason we are alive is that we didn't switch out all the old duotronics for the isolinear circuitry. Every upgraded system, the main energizer, shuttle bays even the holodecks were fused and rendered inoperable. Fortunately, the shield interface system still used the older duotronics circuitry preventing the Breen weapon from penetrating our shields."_

" _What is our status on the circuitry switch out?"_

" _We are replacing the fused circuitry as we speak, Captain_ ," replies Gates over the intercom.

"Understood, Kirk out,"

Jonathan closes the link with Gates and turns to Genevieve.

"Damage Report?"

"We've lost power to all decks below Deck 9. Deck 4, section 5 through 7 suffered hull breaches during the attack but repairs crews have sealed the breaches but have not restored power to those decks. Deck 13, section A has suffered multiple hull breaches and is completely decompressed. Deck 13 is a non-essential deck and therefore repair crews have sealed it off," replies Picard.

"Tactical?"

"Deflectors screens have been restored to full power. However, phaser banks arrays are offline. Phaser banks will remain inoperable until warp power is restored. However, Torpedo Bays 1 and 2 are undamaged and ready for combat, Captain," replies Worf.

"Operations?"

"Live support in all primary sections of the ship are online. Shuttle Bays 1 & 2 and Transporter Rooms 1 & 2 are in the process of an isoliner circuit swap-out. Med Bay 1 and 2 are operational, sir," replies Riker. "All primary medical personnel have been redirected to Med Bay 1 as most of our injuries and casualties were located nearest that location of the ship."

"Helm?"

"Helm control is online. Navigation systems were undamaged. Thrusters on the starboard side have been completely destroyed. Impulse engines were undamaged and at full power," replies Ensign Munro. "Currently, Enterprise is positioned 2 degrees of the southern pole of the second planet."

"Our position is off greater concern," puts in Spock.

Jonathan turns to Spock.

"Why?" asks Kirk

" _Leviathan_ and _Enterprise_ were to rendezvous with the _Gallant_ several hours ago. By this time both ships should have already left the system," states Saren "According to my scans the Supergiant is exhibiting signs of entering into a period of increased solar activity,"

"You didn't feel it necessary to inform us immediately!" barks Kirk.

"My scans had not been completed until a few moments ago, Captain," replies Spock.

Genevieve puts a calming hand on Jonathan's arm that smothers his anger.

Genevieve turns to Saren and asks, "How significant?"

"The Supergiant is on the verge of a celestial mass ejection event,"

The crew is disturbed by the revelation.

"How much time do we have?" asks Picard.

"Twenty hours, forty-three minutes and fifty seven seconds,"

"Fantastic!" scoffs Kirk.

"Our deaths, to the second," grunts Worf.

"I don't understand. Why isn't the Breen battleship withdrawing?" puts in Riker.

"They must have scanned the Supergiant by now and know it is about to nova,"

"I am certain they do, Lieutenant," replies Spock. "I can only attribute the actions of the commander of the Breen battleship to an emotional reaction to the _Enterprise_. Furthering my hypothesis, scans of the Breen vessel indicate that its dimensions and markings match that of the of the Breen battleship the _Enterprise_ engaged at sector 3-1-0."

Worf's eyes widen into bright ovals.

"You're sure it's the same ship," asks Picard.

"Certain Commander," replies Spock. "Furthermore, I can only conclude that the commander of the Breen battleship is exhibiting signs of an almost human flaw,"

"That is?" asks Picard.

Her answer is shocking.

"Hatred," replies Spock.

Jonathan remains expressionless, but the way Saren answered, sends a chill down his spine.

"The Breen commander has indicated a willingness to destroy the _Enterprise_ even at their own peril,"

"What makes you say that?" asks Picard.

"Because, Commander, even in face of certain destruction, the Breen vessel waits for us," replies Spock. "It is very uncharacteristic of what we know of the Breen."

 _Logical lunacy,_ thinks Picard.

"Logical lunacy?" blurts Riker.

Genevieve throws a hard glance at Marina. Marina mouths back the word: ' _Sorry_ '

"What of the _Enterprise,_ Captain?" asks Spock.

Confused, Kirk asks: "Don't quite understand the question Lieutenant Commander?"

"How willing are you to engage the Breen?"

An awkward silence falls over the conference room.

"Very," replies Kirk with dubious confidence.

"You must understand that your emotional feeling towards this particular Breen battleship may in fact be affecting your judgment. Even now I sense an unwillingness…"

"Saren!" interrupts Picard.

"No, it's ok Genevieve," Kirk says. "It is a very valid point."

"But we cannot escape without engaging the Breen!" roars Worf.

"Correct, Lieutenant," replies Saren. "In order to enter warp speed safely we must be clear of the Supergiant, otherwise the gravitation shearing force will tear the Enterprise's hull apart. However, if we leave the sanctuary of the second planet, the Breen battleship will undoubtable engage the Enterprise before we are clear of it."

"Damned if we do, damned if we don't," remarks Munro.

Saren raises an eyebrow to Munro's idiom.

"Saren, in your estimation, can the _Enterprise_ defeat the Breen battleship?" asks Kirk.

"We have the ability to engage the Breen battleship, but as you have come to realize, the Breen battleship has superior armaments to the that of the _Enterprise_. Therefore, a victory as result of a direct confrontation is highly unlikely," says Spock. "However, Captain, the question is not if can we defeat the Breen battleship, the question is that in any feasible scenario, can we survive."

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios,"

"A human sentiment," rebuts Spock. "You are to be applauded for your tactics so far, Captain. However, I believe that you have only postponed the inevitable. What is certain is that in twenty hours and forty-two earth minutes, you, I, this crew, the _Enterprise_ , the Breen vessel, the planetoids everything in this system will be destroyed," states Spock.

"Forty-three minutes?!" cuts in Worf.

"That, Lieutenant, was one minute ago," quips Spock.

Worf grunts.

Jonathan sits uncomfortably forwards and says, "Thank you all, you are dismissed,"

Alexandria, Marina, Spock and Worf file out of the ready room. However, Genevieve walks slower than the rest of the group. She comes to a stop at the door's entrance. The door automatically closes in front and she turns around.

"I agree with Saren, this is personal. _Enterprise_ escaped the Breen ship once, they are intent on finishing the job this time around," Genevieve blurts out.

"You are dismissed, commander," Kirk repeats.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," she replies.

"Right," scoffs Kirk. "What is on your mind,"

"It's what Saren said earlier,"

"Yes-," Kirk says.

"Maybe, we're looking at this the wrong way. The Breen are out for our blood?"

"It certainly looks like it," remarks Kirk.

"The question is how badly do they want our blood?" contemplates Picard.

Jonathan pauses for a moment and then a devious smile forms on his face. "Enough to do something, irrational."

Jonathan stands up and walks over to Genevieve. "Kirk would have liked you."

Genevieve smiles back with a devious smile of her own and replies, "Oh, I am sure he would have."

A melodic chime interrupts the captain and commander.

" _Bridge to Captain, comin,"_ says Riker.

Jonathan keys his insignia.

 _"_ Kirk here. Go ahead,"

" _Sir, you better get down here, immediately_ ,"


End file.
